


A star is born

by swifties007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Human, Champions League, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Multi, Partners to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: 足球队人设 多cp米中心的围绕一只伦敦球队的欧冠之旅
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria & Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia), Austria & Switzerland (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), past！Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. 转会

A STAR IS BORN  
1\. 转会  
“距离转会窗关闭只有五个小时了，”深夜，科尔尼训练场外，AFC球迷会主席兼AFTV主持人弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦把话筒对着站在旁边一个戴着AFC围巾，抱着一个白熊玩偶的有些怕生的金发男青年，问他：“你认为今晚AFC会有压哨签约吗？”

“我想……”马修威廉姆斯斟酌了一下答句，“会有的。赛季前罗德里赫曾经放话说会有新球员加盟。”

“你还真信他？立下豪言说3亿转会费，到现在就签了个教练。”站在马修旁边的AFTV知名嘉宾抢过马修的话筒，“别说是罗维诺，我刚才刷他的ins story他的定位还在多特蒙德呢！”

“虽然但是，哥哥我得纠正一下，这个3亿是我队在银行活期存款余额，并不是转会费，罗德里赫并没有承诺什么，只是说“会带来巨大”的改变云云。”弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦轻松控场，“那边似乎有车过来了？”

“不好意思，能让我一下吗？”马修威廉姆斯看到车辆，也径直跟着车往训练场方向走去，保安看到了他的脸，很快打开了门，但是马修威廉姆斯没有立即进门，而是等车开进门靠边停下之后，直接坐到了后排。

“等下……”弗朗西斯看到这一幕目瞪口呆，“这个人是……”

“我觉得他有点像阿尔弗雷德。”抢了马修话筒的人说道，“天哪，我是抢了阿尔弗雷德的话筒？我现在应该在树上，也不是在这里。”

“阿尔弗雷德没有加拿大口音，醒醒。”弗朗西斯摇了摇他的肩膀，“清醒一点。”

“笑一笑，好。”阿尔弗雷德F琼斯，前MILLROAD FC前锋，现在躺在ARISE FC的体检室里，上半身穿着像渔网的衣服，肚子上还粘着监控心律的圆形感应器，他竖起大拇指，露出了标准的美式笑容，还有几分钟，他的一条推文就会自动发布，内容是告别MILLROAD，除了一些感谢俱乐部，教练，队友的套话以外，还有一些他从手机相册翻出来的队友合影，按照时间轴排列。

“你好，阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德紧张地盯着写体检报告的队医，听到罗德里赫的声音，赶紧抬头，“你好，老板。”

话音刚落阿尔弗雷德才意识到自己现在浑身上下只穿了条内裤，似乎有点尴尬，但是罗德里赫看上去不怎么介意，他和队医用德语交流了一下，队医说了一大堆之后朝罗德里赫笑着点点头，阿尔弗雷德觉得应该是没啥问题的意思。果然，这之后罗德里赫看着他，非常高兴：“队医说你壮的像头牛，我很高兴，能从美国签下一个国脚，这对于我们开拓美国市场也是个非常好的机会。”

阿尔弗雷德穿好衣服之后，就和马修一起走到会议室，这个会议室是ARISE FC一个著名的办公室，他们曾在这里签下老队长伊万.布拉金斯基，几天前还曾签下ROYAL MADRID FC功勋教练安东尼奥.费尔南德斯.卡里埃多，罗德里赫和他的女友，COO伊丽莎白.海德薇莉坐在方桌的对面，而阿尔弗雷德和兼任自己经纪人的表弟马修.威廉姆斯坐在另一侧。

“这是合同，签字的地方已经用圈标出来了，”伊丽莎白将一个文件夹递给他们，“你们看一下，再签字。”

“好。”马修努力让自己显得专业，他快速地过了一遍，还和伊丽莎白讨论了一下关于替补的工资结算问题，听完解释之后，阿尔弗雷德快速用潦草的字体签下了名字。

“接下来我要带你们去拍照，”伊丽莎白率先站起身，“媒体在外面，你们应该已经碰到了球迷会吧，我刚看到你接受了弗朗西斯的采访，马修。这也是你们要习惯的，我们和球迷会关系比较密切。”

“谢谢你，海德薇莉女士。”阿尔弗雷德也跟着站起来，他们马不停蹄走到了发布会大厅，他们刚推开门，阿尔弗雷德就被镁光灯亮瞎了眼，他戴着的平光眼镜显然很容易反光，导致快门声多了很多，马修帮他挡了半路镜头，然后随着礼仪小姐的指引坐到了观众席。阿尔弗雷德，罗德里赫，伊丽莎白在台上的长桌坐定后，他们后面的屏幕开始播放起了阿尔弗雷德的射门集锦，偶尔还能看到ins直播的弹幕，罗德里赫拿过话筒，说了些客套的话，就进入了合影环节。

先是阿尔弗雷德自己举球衣，亲吻队徽，随后马修，阿尔弗雷德，伊丽莎白，甚至连阿尔弗雷德那个在ARISE FC踢球的堂哥---亚瑟柯克兰也到场了，在阿尔弗雷德脸都快笑僵了之后，合影环节终于结束，阿尔弗雷德终于能在观众席休息一会儿，他很快找亚瑟柯克兰攀谈起来。

“亚瑟，好久不见。”阿尔弗雷德隔着马修朝着亚瑟柯克兰打招呼，“伦敦真的很棒，我找的房子在你家隔壁。”

“啧，你能这样想最好。”亚瑟柯克兰叹了口气，“但你还是要做好准备，这里的球迷更加疯狂，比如说那只青蛙，弗朗西斯。”

第二天清晨，阿尔弗雷德还在睡梦之中，他梦到了自己站在冠军奖台，亚瑟把奖杯传给他，他开心的接过，奖杯相当沉，他险些把它扔下去-----

“它快掉下去了！”阿尔弗雷德睁开双眼，开始大叫，直到他看清楚马修在努力拉住他的双手，一边给了他一个“妈的智障”的表情，场面一度十分尴尬。

“九点开始训练，现在已经八点半了。”马修有些无语，“你不想第一天就迟到吧，赶紧起来，我开车送你。”

唯一好处是阿尔弗雷德离训练场开车只需要五分钟，在马修预先准备之后，阿尔弗雷德飞快地洗漱，就跳上了亚瑟借给他们的跑车。

科尔尼训练场的门卫已经眼熟他们了，打开了大门，马修把车直接开到训练中心楼下，目送着阿尔弗雷德飞奔进更衣室。

亚瑟已经换好衣服，坐着玩手机了，阿尔弗雷德敲开门之后有点尴尬，几乎没有队友理他，只有亚瑟向他招招手，“我该坐哪里，亚瑟？”

“就坐我旁边吧。”就连回答这个问题亚瑟都有些吞吞吐吐的，这让阿尔弗雷德感觉很奇怪，但是他也没怀疑亚瑟。于是他坐下准备换鞋，一瞬间更衣室都安静了下来，所有人看着他，表情非常微妙。

“额，我是阿尔弗雷德F琼斯，这是我们第一天见面，大家今天过得怎么样？”连阿尔弗雷德这个交际草都觉得的尴尬的时刻出现了，他像背课文一样说出这一段自我介绍，但他觉得队友注意的根本不是自己说的话，而是一直在往门口瞟，阿尔弗雷德为了避免尴尬，只好也掏出手机开始刷ins的消息提示。

“阿尔！”阿尔弗雷德正在刷Instagram的美女照片的时候，亚瑟忽然死命拍他的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德以为是教练来了，匆忙放下手机，抬起头，没想到正好对上了伊万.布拉金斯基的死亡凝视。

场面非常微妙，伊万占据了海拔上的优势，因为阿尔弗雷德坐着，很快，伊万抓住了阿尔弗雷德球衣的衣领：“你怎么坐在这里？”

阿尔弗雷德不知道怎么回答：“我为什么不能坐在这里？”

更衣室又一次陷入寂静，伊万的脸越来越黑，让阿尔弗雷德觉得有什么不太对的地方，他刚想站起来又被伊万按住：“这是我的座位。”

阿尔弗雷德用余光瞥了眼旁边亚瑟的更衣箱，这时他才注意到更衣箱上面其实是有姓名贴，他瞪了亚瑟一眼，随后尽量放低声音：“你先放开我，我初来乍到，这是个误会。”

“伊万，我表弟他就是一个粗枝大叶的人。”亚瑟也在一旁说情，“他也是想找我说话。”

伊万看着这对表兄弟，表情仍然很难看，但是他还是放开了阿尔弗雷德衣领，阿尔弗雷德快速收拾东西，他转过身来，果然在更衣箱上发现了伊万的姓名贴，此时伊万一手撑着更衣箱，贴着在阿尔弗雷德的耳旁悄悄说了几句，呼出的气流弄得阿尔弗雷德的耳根有些痒，他甚至能感觉到伊万嘴里有伏特加的味道，心想果然是俄罗斯人：“你的座位在饮水机对面，50号。”

“好的，队长。”转身正对着伊万，阿尔弗雷德保持着皮笑肉不笑的笑容，还特地着重了“队长”这个词。

伊万还想再说什么，助教推开了更衣室的门，招呼大家赶紧下去训练，安东尼奥等待的不耐烦了。

虽然是个西班牙人，但是安东尼奥在转会到ROYAL MADRID FC之前，长期在德国球队，也就是阿尔弗雷德之前的东家---MILLROAD FC当守门员，直到年龄上去了之后，安东尼奥和当时ROYAL MADRID FC的二门互换，舒舒服服地养老。因此和西班牙出身的教练和球员不同，他很守时，眼下训练时间过了几分钟，他就让助教喊人了。

安东尼奥站在草坪中央，看着一线队员们鱼贯而入，阿尔弗雷德没有和亚瑟走在一起，而是一个人呆在队尾，最后，一线队员们围着安东尼奥站成一圈，等待着安东尼奥的命令。

安东尼奥简单地介绍了一下自己，然后命令阿尔弗雷德出列，阿尔弗雷德不得不当着这帮人的面再次介绍一遍自己，随后安东尼奥说道：“按照ARISE FC的传统，新人应当当全队面前唱歌，阿尔弗雷德，要不现在就唱吧，唱完就开始训练？”

阿尔弗雷德蒙了一下：“现在吗，教练？”他原本以为这种节目是在稍后的欢迎会上表演的，难道说没有欢迎会这个东西吗？

“是啊，伊万刚才跟我说的。”安东尼奥笑得一脸纯良，“来吧，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德看着围着他站成一圈的队友，不过自封纽约社交小王子的阿尔弗雷德经过刚才场面的洗礼，对这种场面无所畏惧，他当场演唱盆栽的新歌，在露天草坪愣是唱出了演唱会的气势，尽管他连个麦克风也没有。阿尔弗雷德相当擅长唱R&B风格的歌，而且音准极强，亚瑟忍不住为他鼓起掌来，阿尔弗雷德环视了一圈，发现队友还是投来了赞许的目光，就连伊万也忍不住嘴角上扬，虽然他的鼓掌非常敷衍。

训练很快开始了。阿尔弗雷德还在生亚瑟的气，于是没有选择和本土户口本一起训练，而是毅然决然的走到了外援圈，一开始还是传统的体能训练，折返跑，冲刺跑这些。不过阿尔弗雷德很快赶到一阵尴尬，外援圈大多是西语系或者德语系，没有一个母语是英语的人，阿尔弗雷德有些融不进这个圈子，在队友三三两两都组好队之后，阿尔弗雷德发现自己可能要落单了。他看着还在和助教闲聊的伊万，深吸了一口气，大胆地走上前：“队长，我们一起？”

伊万一句话没说，但是很快就跟上了阿尔弗雷德，两人走上了起跑线，助教一声令下，两人如上弦之箭蹭的一下起跑，阿尔弗雷德在MILLROAD FC一直以速度快著称，但他发现伊万虽然司职后卫，速度也不慢，他们经过了几次训练，就听见安东尼奥通知集合开始分组对抗训练。

“拿着。”伊万负责分发背心，外援组是黄背心，而本土帮则是蓝背心。阿尔弗雷德接住背心往身上一套，还把背心的一角扎了个小揪揪，让背心足够紧身。哨响，伊万出球，然后几个人开始往前疯跑，阿尔弗雷德表现尤为积极，他回撤接到了伊万的出球，然后一路冲刺，甚至还晃过了回撤防守的亚瑟，一脚凌空进了一球。

“亚瑟，你是没吃早饭吗？”阿尔弗雷德开始喷垃圾话，一通节奏使得分组对抗逐渐认真起来，连身为后卫的伊万都积极前插到门前试图进球---此时阿尔弗雷德还不知道这是伊万的常态。

训练结束之后，亚瑟找上阿尔弗雷德，向他道歉：“对不起，我只是开个玩笑。伊万他早上脾气有点暴躁，他和你一样起得晚，因此应该是因为起床气。不过，我真的应该说对不起，这辆车就归你吧，只要我们同队，你随便开。”

“表哥啊，你这可吓坏我了！这俄罗斯老兄发起火来怎么这么恐怖。”阿尔弗雷德勾住了亚瑟的肩膀，“我当时确实生你气了，但是你毕竟是我的表哥，我也不会真的怎么样，等下要来我家吗，马修还在，我们可以聚一聚。”

“迎新会你不去啦？这可是第一次团建呢。”亚瑟说道，“这是我们传统，有人新加盟的话伊万就会请全队吃饭，然后去附近的酒吧放松一下。”

“我去的，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德看了看在将球门抬回储藏室的伊万，“他还挺慷慨。”

“你也别对伊万有偏见，总的来说他是个相当好的队长。”亚瑟也顺着阿尔弗雷德视线看过去，“他是我们队的老前辈了，32岁，比你大整整13岁，比我大了10岁，他经过球队最艰难的时光，那个时候在还建球场的钱，他主动降了些薪水。安东尼奥知道吧，在他还没转会之前，伊万的处子球就是破了安东尼奥防守的大门。”

似乎是注意到了两人的目光，伊万也看向他们，他们互相挥了挥手，伊万托球场管理员把球门搬回去，自己一人过来，“阿尔和亚瑟，等下我们在巴西烤肉店见。还有阿尔，刚才我们有些误会，还望谅解，其实这是我和亚瑟之前商量----”

“这就别说了！”亚瑟柯克兰赶紧做了个闭嘴的手势，“我哪里想到，你这个反应压根是也忘了商量的这回事了吧，除非是你演的太逼真。”

“还真是，亚瑟。”伊万擦了擦脸上的汗，“真的抱歉，我起得晚，然后进来也确实不记得啥了。我这才想起来这回事。”

“好了你们两个，”阿尔弗雷德表情非常浮夸，“我心里很受伤，第一天训练就算计我。”

“嗯……这样吧，阿尔，等下你在酒吧的消费我来报销。”伊万表情非常真诚，阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万的紫罗兰色眼瞳，有些失神，等阿尔弗雷德反应过来，他赶忙回复道：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”


	2. 首秀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp仏英和冷战，冷战含量略少注意，仏英很亮

2.首秀

尽管无数次从电视转播中看到酋长球场，但实际踏上酋长球场的草坪又是全新的体验，半场已经结束，但是ARISE FC还没有取得进球，安东尼奥决定换上阿尔弗雷德，助教给阿尔弗雷德布置了站位之后，在上场之前，安东尼奥指了左路，在阿尔弗雷德耳边悄悄地说：“你就上前进个球。”

阿尔弗雷德上场之后，本来安静地像图书馆的酋长球场又醒了过来，弗朗西斯站起身来招呼大家排起人浪，搞得阿尔弗雷德也兴奋起来，他刚上场，就接住了中场的传球，此时他抬头四下观察，发现四周队友不多，就连亚瑟也在中场补防，正当他准备一带一路的时候，他终于找到了中路接应的队友，此人一头金发，朝着他露出了神秘的微笑。

“伊万？”阿尔弗雷德无暇思考为什么伊万出现在这里，他决定把球传给伊万，然后他自己去禁区抢点，完美的首秀。

但事与愿违，伊万的脑回路确实很迷，他带了几步，直接就打门了，阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆，不过更目瞪口呆的还是，这个守门员似乎确实不擅长扑自己右侧的打门，伊万一脚看似乱抡还真的进了。阿尔弗雷德已经可以想象着天空台的主持人大喊“GOALLLLL”的声音了。

这个进球彻底点燃了酋长球场的热情，伊万来到右侧角旗区庆祝，亚瑟第一个冲过去和伊万拥抱在一起，阿尔弗雷德也加快了脚步。

伊万一直在寻找阿尔弗雷德的身影，在看到阿尔弗雷德之后，他就往那方向走去，两人击掌之后快速拥抱了一下，就一起跑回左路，进了一球之后，伊万情绪高涨，他不断地催促其他后卫们上前压，他自己也几乎和左中场互换了位置，就站在阿尔弗雷德的身后，随时准备组织进攻。

“路子也太野了。”阿尔弗雷德承认，自己从没见过这种操作，他看了眼亚瑟，只见亚瑟终于有一次出现在了禁区附近，他们对了个眼神，互换了路线，伊万这次很快传中，阿尔弗雷德终于找到了机会打门，他少许调整了脚步，就果断地打门，球正中死角，确实是个漂亮的进球。

比赛还有二十分钟就要结束，此时主队也开始收着踢，除了毫无建树的亚瑟柯克兰，就连伊万也进入了休闲养生的模式。阿尔弗雷德注意到了亚瑟一直高举暗示队友传球的无处安放的双手，于是他和中场指了指亚瑟的方向：“给他传一个吧。”

在对手也有些无心恋战的情况下，亚瑟确实取到了不错的机会，但是他射门的准度实在令人大跌眼镜。好几次阿尔弗雷德都准备庆祝了，但是却击中了上方的横梁，安东尼奥每见一次打铁就摸自己的头发，才过了短短十几分钟，安东尼奥就觉得自己要把头发摸秃了。

“亚瑟！”比赛哨响，阿尔弗雷德就连忙去找亚瑟，此时亚瑟已经很快恢复了心情，对于他来说，赢球更重要，阿尔弗雷德勾住了他的肩膀，问他:“今天要不要一起吃个饭，趁马修还没回波士顿。”

“我正好知道一家不错的菜馆。”亚瑟说到这个就来劲了，“就在酋长球场附近。”

“哎，可别。”阿尔弗雷德深知亚瑟味觉异于常人，“我还是问问伊万吧。”

“你们什么时候这么熟了？”

阿尔弗雷德把话题岔开，又说到Instagram的网红去了。

“今天我队取得了首秀的胜利，真是来之不易。”比赛完了之后，南看台的球迷还久久不愿离去，弗朗西斯也组织起了AFTV的采访，马修威廉姆斯也受邀参与，弗朗西斯把他从人群中拉了出来，递给他了一个话筒：“作为阿尔弗雷德的表弟，你今天感受如何，你表弟的首秀可谓非常完美，一球一助。”

“确实。”马修点点头，“我为他骄傲。”

“那说到阿尔弗雷德就不能忘了亚瑟，我刚才看到whoscore的数据，亚瑟打满全场，仅出球30余次，还包括了最后那段时间的浪射……可谓形成了鲜明的对比。”

“亚瑟同样是非常优秀的球员。他上赛季可是取得了双十的数据，这只是新赛季的第一场比赛，他面临着更强的挑战，我想，应该像对阿尔弗雷德那样，对亚瑟宽容一些，他们两个都是ARISE FC的希望之星，就像天上的双子行星一样，交相辉映。”马修早有准备，说出了一段时间想好的吹捧台词，“我想今天的比赛，取得如此的战果，离不开每个球员的努力。”

“说起首秀，其实有很多有趣的数据，我总结了一下，”弗朗西斯从口袋里拿出一张纸条，“阿尔弗雷德在欧冠的首秀，始于MILLROAD FC的一场欧冠小组赛，当时阿尔弗雷德取得了两个助攻，帮助球队领先，值得一提的是，对手的左前锋，在本场毫无建树，甚至在快结束前，拿了张黄牌，而那位左前锋就是……”弗朗西斯故意停顿，但马修早已知道这个名字是谁，“亚瑟柯克兰。”

“看来我表哥有着在首秀出场便会发挥出色的魔力吧。”马修威廉姆斯笑笑，双手紧紧抱着小熊玩偶，“但我想，亚瑟肯定也有很多高光的名场面，只是您没提到而已。”

“弗朗西斯！亚瑟在推特圈你了！”旁观的好事者们突然嚷嚷，“他显然心情不佳，你赶紧给自己找找场子。”  
弗朗西斯说了声抱歉，把话筒拿给身旁的黑衣小哥，自己拿出了手机，打开推特，果然消息通知被塞满了，他直接点开亚瑟的推特，只见第一条推特就是艾特自己的，语句很简短，是“fuck”和一个竖中指的表情符号。

马修也凑过去看了看，过了几秒钟，他甚至看到阿尔弗雷德也点赞了这条推特，这下场面有些尴尬，他刚想离开现场，但是弗朗西斯一把就拉住了他的衣角，“嘿，马修，你表哥咋回事嘛？”

马修露出了尴尬的微笑：“就是这么个回事，你懂的。”

弗朗西斯放弃了继续刁难马修，而是选择采访了一些固定嘉宾，此时马修还呆呆地站在原地，很快，一辆车朝他打了方向灯，马修迅速跳上了车。

驾驶座坐的是伊万，而后座做的是阿尔弗雷德，马修坐在副驾驶，气氛非常尴尬。

“马修……”阿尔弗雷德有很多话想说，但最后还是没有说出来。

“马修，我刚才劝阿尔弗雷德找一个专业的体育经纪人，你才刚成年吧，还在读大学，可能是时候放手了。这句话我也是说给你听的，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万透过后视镜看了看阿尔弗雷德，“马修，下次尽量不要去上弗朗西斯的节目，虽然他自己只是乐此不疲地尽一切可能来嘲讽亚瑟柯克兰，但是鉴于你们之间的关系，你一定也不希望这样吧。”

“对不起，阿尔弗，”马修低下了头，“那等下的聚餐？”

“害，亚瑟把我放鸽子了，这厮说要去见网友，”阿尔弗雷德有些遗憾，“也许只能改日了。”

“网友？”伊万有些疑惑，“男网友还是女网友？”

“据他所说是一名在读英国文学的法国女性，年少多金，寡言痴情。”阿尔弗雷德吐槽道，“我看了tinder的照片，这脸的轮廓线未免有些太硬朗了，而且毛发太多了，虽然胸大腿长，但我是欣赏不来。”

“哦？”伊万秒懂，“怪不得在球场还那么愁眉苦脸的，在球队大巴上却露出了迷之笑容。”

“总之，今晚还是别去打扰他的好。”阿尔弗雷德摊手，“马修，我们晚饭自己解决吧，冰箱里还有啥？”

“还有块披萨，我回去烤一烤就能吃了。汉堡吃完了，要我去订吗？”

听到汉堡这两个字，伊万眼神变得犀利起来，他还特意回头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德：“嘿，你别忘了体能师跟你说的，休赛期你胖了不少啊。”

“喂，你不要像我妈妈一样行不行。”阿尔弗雷德把上衣撩了起来，露出了腹肌，“我哪有胖啊。”

伊万余光往那边瞟了瞟，过了会儿，又忍不住看了眼，最后咳了两声，一本正经：“你最好别当我面说要吃汉堡的事情。”

此时此刻，亚瑟急匆匆赶回家盛装打扮一番之后，把停在地库里的法拉利开上了地面，在餐厅门口停好，他站在车旁，不停地把自己的头发往后捋，他第一次尝试大背头，他把自己的照片发给阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德又把照片给伊万和马修传阅，大家点头称是，亚瑟遂自我感觉自己仿佛莱昂纳多迪卡普里奥二世，当场就可以拉去盖茨比片场的那种，他隔几分钟就刷一下tinder，急切地等待这位现居伦敦的法国女网友。

过了好久，他也没在门口等到女网友，反倒碰见了还穿着ARISE FC球衣的弗朗西斯，亚瑟顿时气不打一处来，他锁好车，也跟着弗朗西斯走进了餐厅。

弗朗西斯先是在大堂四处张望了一下，然后向服务员打听预定的位置，服务员将他带到了大堂一处靠窗的座位坐了下来，亚瑟不客气地跟着他坐到了他对面。

“你怎么也在这里？”弗朗西斯一抬头有些震惊，“而且这是我预定的座位。”

亚瑟打开tinder看了下女网友给他发的消息，她预定的正巧也是这张桌子，他更加生气了：“这是别人预定的，你占人家桌子干吗？”

弗朗西斯只觉得莫名其妙，他还出示了预定成功的短信通知：“认真的，亚瑟，虽然你是知名球星，但是我还是会叫保安的。”

话音刚落，眼尖的亚瑟看到弗朗西斯的tinder弹窗，这个消息亚瑟只觉得莫名眼熟，他仔细看了看自己刚发的消息：“我到了，你呢？”附加两个笑脸小标签，而弗朗西斯手机上的那条消息，就连笑脸小表情的位置和数量都和他发的一模一样。

“不会吧？”亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，他在tinder上发了条语音，“弗朗索瓦丝波诺弗瓦小姐，你不打算解释一下吗？”

听到这个名字，弗朗西斯眼皮一跳，他很快也收到了亚瑟发来的消息，亚瑟一把抢过弗朗西斯的手机，知道自己的怀疑被证实之后，他感觉人生变得灰暗起来。

“你这变态。”亚瑟怔住了很久，最后只能用这个词来形容弗朗西斯。

“其实，”弗朗西斯有些尴尬，“我在做一个社会调查类的视频，就是这种实验啦，你懂得，设计两个tinder假账号，测试直男的反应云云，但是呢，我没想到会碰到你，”弗朗西斯打开了亚瑟tinder简介，“你自己介绍说你是在耐克工作的店员，而且你显示的名字是威廉柯克兰，谁会想到那是大名鼎鼎的，亚瑟柯克兰啊！你照片上面还粘着假胡子！”

“那好吧，这件事我们扯平。”亚瑟柯克兰瞬间也觉得自己理亏，他快速转变话题，“AFTV的事情，我们要谈一谈。接下来你不要再接触马修了。”

“可他是阿尔弗雷德的经纪人啊，”弗朗西斯翘着二郎腿，“他同意接受我的采访了。”

“除此之外他只是个大学生。”亚瑟叹了口气，“算我求你，以后社交媒体也不要和他互动，他并不是个成熟职业的足球经纪人。”

“那你就应该劝说你堂弟的表弟让他做一个普普通通的哈佛医学生，这不是我的职责。”弗朗西斯在这个问题上非常清醒，但亚瑟由于之前的情绪波动，有些失控，险些失手打到弗朗西斯，被弗朗西斯死死按住：“你不希望我们打起来的事第二天登报的对不对，也许真正的记者已经在这么写了，亚瑟柯克兰在揭幕战毫无建树，赛后情绪失控失手殴打球迷，你不希望这条新闻变成太阳报的首页吧？”

听到《太阳报》三个字，亚瑟冷静了下来，他们两人瘫在椅子上，彼此都没了吃饭的胃口，很快亚瑟先行离开了餐厅。

“慢走，前锋先生！”即使在这个时刻，弗朗西斯也不放过能撩拨亚瑟情绪的机会。

阿尔弗雷德并没有想到在今晚还能见到亚瑟柯克兰，他和马修披萨才吃到一半就看到亚瑟堪称失魂落魄的走上了楼。

“你还好吧？看来这次约会很失败。”

“别提了，我和弗朗西斯聊了半个月的莎士比亚和雨果，人生和梦想，星星和月亮，还有比这个更无语的事件嘛！”亚瑟柯克兰掰了块披萨，“这个“女网友”本尊是弗朗西斯，而我今天才刚和他在推特对线过！”

阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆，他在ARISE FC首秀的第一天，竟然就遭遇了种种奇特的事情：“伦敦真是一个神奇的地方啊。”他这么感叹道。

“亚瑟，你的视频被传到网上了，现在是英国热度趋势前五！”马修刷了下推特，然后慌慌张张地跑过来报道。  
“把手机拿给我，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟指了指放在鞋箱上的手机，“我来回应一下。”

“你不跟PR商量一下吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些担忧，“到时候免得越描越黑。”

亚瑟没理他，手指飞快地打下了这行文字：

“我和弗朗西斯在餐厅用男人的方式深入交流了一些问题，现在已经冰释前嫌了。”

然后他点了发送，关掉了手机屏幕，放弃了思考。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常沙雕的一章，再过一章就会进入主线了
> 
> by昔年


	3. 德比

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女体出场，还有大波波！

3.德比

首秀进球之后，阿尔弗雷德接下来两三场比赛都没有进球，到了连AFTV都开始做专题吐槽的程度，这让他有些沮丧，这沮丧的心情使他克服了晚起的毛病，他每天提前一小时到训练场练习射门，有时甚至让安东尼奥客串守门。

今天是德比战前的最后一个训练日，阿尔弗雷德早早收拾好东西准备前往训练场，还没走几步路就听到了门前的树上传来的凄厉的猫叫声。阿尔弗雷德上前仔细观察，这才注意到一只戴了红蓝领结的美短被困在树上，他和猫对视了一眼，然后阿尔弗雷德看到了街对面修剪树木的环卫工，在那棵树被修剪好之后，阿尔弗雷德搬来了梯子，他小时候假期总在马里兰州的树屋度假，爬树对他来说是小菜一碟。他慢慢接近猫，模仿猫叫声，伸出了手。

“罗莎？”树下一位金发女性喊着，阿尔弗雷德指了指猫，问她，“你的猫？”

“是啊，麻烦了。”那位金发女性有着金色的披肩卷发，她帮忙扶着长梯，一边唤着猫的名字，安抚着她，很快阿尔弗雷德趁猫放下戒心，将它一把抱起，慢慢走下梯子。

“这猫竟然爬上树下不来了，也是活久见。”阿尔弗雷德小心地把下树就不安分，张牙舞爪的美短抱给女子，“给你。能拜托你把梯子还回去吗，我等下还得去训练，顺便说一下，我是阿尔弗雷德，你也住在附近吗？”

“我知道你叫什么名字，你是这里的名人。”艾米丽琼斯抱着猫，猫死死地扒着她的后背，“我是艾米丽琼斯，从事体育经纪服务，如果你有需要，欢迎联系，看在我们都住布鲁克林的份上，我可以给你优惠。顺便，真的很感谢你。”

“我很乐意，不过我现在得去训练，也许德比结束之后我们可以一起坐下来谈正式合同，我家在那里。”阿尔弗雷德指了指自己家门，然后他钻进了自己的车，前往训练场。

在加入ARISE FC之前，阿尔弗雷德对德比并没有什么实感，直到他随队首发，他从长长的球员通道走出，看见大半酋长球场都变成了红色的海洋，只有零星的黄色，那是他们死敌的球衣颜色，同城死敌对此抗议的方法是扔塑料球到球场上，比赛还没开场，角球区就已经叠了一大堆黄色的塑料球，毛巾，还有老鼠玩偶。骂人声不绝于耳，阿尔弗雷德还听到弗朗西斯拿着喇叭主持球迷齐唱队歌，还夹杂着吐槽死敌KAREN FC的歌词。

好不容易开球，阿尔弗雷德感到自己情绪也被带动得亢奋了起来，他频频催促中场给球，ARISE FC的球员开局也发挥出色，几乎是压着KAREN FC进攻，但阿尔弗雷德还是觉得整个过程过于拖泥带水，传导次数太多。

经历了十五分钟光打雷不下雨，KAREN FC也发动了反击，抓住了ARISE FC失误的空当，KAREN FC的金发前锋拿住了球，伊万见状，咬咬牙，上赶上去做了个技术犯规，那前锋被铲倒之后，双手一摊，愤怒地瞪了眼伊万，嘴里说了些什么，阿尔弗雷德就瞥见伊万很明显地面露不悦，他赶紧推了推身后的左中场，叫他去干预一下。

伊万还是没逃过黄牌，他并没有辩解什么，而是很快地补防，阿尔弗雷德松了口气----看上去伊万布拉金斯基同志打算认真防守，终于不会有人在左路和他抢球了。

接下来场面非常平淡，两边都没有更好的机会，阿尔弗雷德在禁区外尝试了几脚远射，就偏得离谱，而酋长球场的球迷表现也有点欠缺耐心，阿尔弗雷德一边听着球迷魔音灌耳的吼叫，一边试图看懂安东尼奥在场边夸张的手势，最终顺着安东尼奥的视线，阿尔弗雷德插入一个空当，接过伊万从后场的大长传，他试图突破，也遭到了对方的防守，这下铲得有点重，阿尔弗雷德没躲过，只得保护性地在地上多滚几圈。

阿尔弗雷德坐在地上摸了摸自己的腿，霎时间队友就全围上来了，以亚瑟和伊万为首，对面也纠集了一些向来在球员冲突中表现积极的球员，阿尔弗雷德一眼就看到了刚被伊万铲倒的金发前锋。

“伊万，我没事。”阿尔弗雷德支撑着站起身来，但是伊万还是怒气未消，他试图上前找那个防守队员理论，却被那个金发前锋拦住。

“你这个叛徒，这时就很起劲了啊？”那人比伊万矮半个头，说话却很猛，阿尔弗雷德之前不了解伊万和KARENFC的过节，这下他什么都懂了，为什么会有老鼠玩偶，为什么伊万情绪这么激动，在阿尔弗雷德来不及阻拦的时候，伊万直接一把推了上去，那个金发前锋顺势也倒下，“好啊伊万你还推我，裁判你知道应该怎么评了吧，这绝对够拿牌了。”

“给我闭嘴，菲尼克斯，”伊万表情又恢复了往常的淡定，即使裁判站在他们身旁，他们还是喋喋不休，阿尔弗雷德甚至从里面听到了俄语。

“好了，我们准备……”裁判看了看表，准备重启比赛，伊万连忙朝着裁判比了个给牌的手势，裁判也不理会，看得菲尼克斯笑出了声：“吃相太难看了吧，伊万。”

“这下就麻烦了。”阿尔弗雷德刚想起身，就被亚瑟按了回去，结果非常不巧，伊万很快当着裁判的面又推了菲尼克斯一把，看得阿尔弗雷德一脸绝望。

“队长，你是非得要在上半场还没结束的时候把自己罚下去吗？”眼看着裁判朝着伊万连续掏牌，阿尔弗雷德还没回过神来，此时亚瑟终于把他扶起来:“这是你要慢慢熟悉的。”

亚瑟虽然表情很轻松，但是少一人作战对ARISE FC的影响还是很大，有段时间甚至ARISE FC有十人呆在禁区，这场面蔚为壮观。

阿尔弗雷德依旧在寻找进球的机会，他不仅自己积极地跑位，就连界外球都要自己扔，但是依然没得到一个很好的机会。直到快结束前十五分钟，ARISE FC遇到了一个定位球机会，阿尔弗雷德站在球的后面，亚瑟站在左边。

哨响，阿尔弗雷德将球再次传回亚瑟，亚瑟深吸了一口气，朝着脑海预想的角度，右腿发力，皮球入网。

亚瑟柯克兰终于打破了将近五百分钟的球荒，而且还是在关键的德比战上，这让弗朗西斯也难得为他说了些好话。在更衣室看直播的伊万激动地将自己庆祝的视频发了ins story，阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地朝着酋长球场的人浪招手，庆祝好一会儿才回到更衣间。

“阿尔，你的腿。”在阿尔弗雷德脱下球袜的时候，伊万注意到了他腿上划伤的痕迹。

阿尔弗雷德仔细看了看划痕，刚才高度专注于比赛，他并没有感受到很大的痛感，现在一下子放松下来，确实有些刺痛。

“我都能感到碘伏涂在上面那股钻心的疼痛了。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，先去了理疗室。

在这之后，伊万神神秘秘地拿出了一个抽签箱。“快到公益团建日了，接下来要抽一个人陪我去洗车，还有另一个人去医院看望小孩。”

“洗车？”亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，“罗德里赫是发神经了吗？”

“不仅如此，里面的照片都是明年日历的素材。”伊万咬牙切齿地说道，“没叫我们拍慈善挂历就不错了！这是海德薇莉之前提出的废案，被我否决了。”

“伊万，这是在干啥？”阿尔弗雷德刚从理疗室回来，就看到全队战战兢兢地围着一个箱子伸出手，“抽签？”

“看在你算个伤号的份上，你就别参加了。”伊万给他使了使眼色，但是阿尔弗雷德看起来并不懂，“哪有这么严重啦，只是刮伤，让我来吧。”

伊万只好把箱子给他，阿尔弗雷德伸着手在箱子里面使劲淘淘，半天才拿出一张发黄的纸片。伊万盯着黄纸片看了一会儿，又扫过周围人拿的白纸片，眼神充满怜悯，“轮到你了。明天社区公益活动日，你和我去酋长停车场那边洗车。要在一下午集齐一定数额的善款，粗略估算是差不多要洗四十辆车。”

“嘿，伊万，”亚瑟从座位站起身，“我自告奋勇去看望小孩好了。也许看完之后还能帮你们的忙？”

“啊亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德的呆毛一晃一晃，他走近亚瑟，给了亚瑟一个结实的拥抱，“我要给你一个爱的抱抱。”

亚瑟礼节性地拥抱了一下自己的表弟，然后便拍了拍阿尔弗雷德坚实的后背：“好了，可以放开我了。”

伊万看着眼前兄友弟恭的场景，莫名感觉有点不舒服。

回家后，阿尔弗雷德一点都不意外这场德比冲上了英国热趋，他和亚瑟的庆祝图也被球队官方号选做了赛后图锦的封面，他也选择了这张照片作为自己赛后汇报工作的配图，这次SNS他一改话痨风格，只是用了几个emoji表情，还专门艾特了亚瑟柯克兰。

在阿尔弗雷德发布之后，伊万也跟着发布赛后更衣室庆祝图以及社区公益活动预告，不过相比阿尔弗雷德评论区的一溜烟彩虹屁，伊万的评论区就乱了一些，热评有的是恭喜的，还有的还在纠结他青年队时期“叛徒”的事情。

其实那不过是个很正常的选择，伊万想着，自己那时候才10岁不到，被KAREN FC拒绝，转头申请加入ARISE FC，就像给学校投简历的学生一样，伊万也是为了职业生涯广投简历，更何况那时候他没有过多的主队情怀，从遥远的东欧来到英伦岛国，单纯是为了追逐足球梦，站上更大的舞台。

他又想到了阿尔弗雷德，从某种角度来说他们非常相似，赛季初的时候，不少人质疑阿尔弗雷德的这笔交易只是为了卖球衣，毕竟MILLROAD FC接下来迅速引进了本田菊填补阿尔弗雷德的位置，依然发挥得出色，甚至比转会后的阿尔弗雷德更胜一筹。

不过伊万相信阿尔弗雷德。

第二天一早，伊万穿着队服，发现阿尔弗雷德早早地等在洗车摊门口，工作人员在给他讲解各个工具的用法，还有车内清洁和车外清洁的要点，阿尔弗雷德一边听一边点头，看上去很认真，但伊万一眼就明白他什么都没听进去。

等工作人员离开，伊万走上前之后，阿尔弗雷德才开始吐槽：“我以为用水枪滋一滋就完事了！还搞这么认真！”

“你想多了。”伊万白了他一眼，很快，第一辆车就开来了，是弗朗西斯的奥迪Q5。

“我来给你们撑撑场子，没想到居然是小阿尔和你啊，我还以为能荣幸受到亚瑟柯克兰的服务呢。”弗朗西斯拉下车窗，“清理一下车外就行了。”

“麻烦挂空挡，通过卷帘门，关上车窗，反光镜收起。”伊万敲了敲弗朗西斯的窗子，弗朗西斯心领神会，阿尔弗雷德摁了下洗衣机旁的控制键。

先是用水冲洗，接着是喷上泡沫，连续重复两三次，伊万招呼弗朗西斯停车，他和阿尔弗雷德拿着擦窗器把车窗上和反光镜没清理掉的泡沫清理干净，接下来阿尔弗雷德指挥弗朗西斯在最前面的车位停车。

指挥停车可能是所有开车人的爱好，总之一看弗朗西斯要停车，整个洗车店的小哥全跑来了，伊万和阿尔弗雷德站在前面，另外两个人站在侧面，从三个方面指挥弗朗西斯停车，弗朗西斯看着洗车摊周围放了一地的水桶，感觉颇为头疼，不过在四个人xjb指挥之下，好歹停稳车了。

现在终于到了阿尔弗雷德最爱的滋水枪环节。为了拍照效果，阿尔弗雷德还把棕色的外套脱了，就穿了件红色的训练背心，露出自己发达的肱二头肌，背心，短裤，水枪，猛男，这可是群众们喜闻乐见的景象，这和旁边穿着长裤长袖的伊万仿佛根本不在一个季节，但是摄影师转念一想，这叫反差萌，便也不让伊万也跟着脱衣服了。

弗朗西斯的车非常干净，树叶和泥巴都很少，阿尔弗雷德和伊万拿着布很快就擦干净了车身，就差轮胎了。

“要检查一下胎压吗？”阿尔弗雷德好心问道。

“不用了，我前几天刚洗过车，没啥问题。”弗朗西斯已经被引导去付钱了，伊万将清洁剂挤在毛巾和海绵上，蹲在地上清理轮胎上的污迹。

“你说今天要洗40辆？”阿尔弗雷德蹲地腿都麻了，声音也有点有气无力。

“对哦。”伊万语调上扬，听上去有些不怀好意的感觉，“我早就叫你别参与，你都不信我。”

“亚瑟呢？”阿尔弗雷德好不容易擦好了两个轮胎，抬起头，发现伊万在盯着他的腿看，“还痛吗？”

“没事，谢谢关心。”阿尔弗雷德被伊万拉起身，这张照片也被摄影师捕捉到，一张展现良好队友情的照片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很忙的一周，终于有时间更新，很棒。
> 
> by昔年


	4. 上 小组赛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进主线了！

兴许是德比战打破了阿尔弗雷德的任督二脉，在这场比赛之后，他的状态一发不可收拾，在连续两场比赛中上演了梅开二度，成功让他场均效率回到了平均每场一球，排到了射手榜第二。

“今天是欧冠抽签，你觉得ARISE FC可能会遇到哪个对手，你最希望ARISE FC与哪队分在一个小组，或者在淘汰赛上遇到？”弗朗西斯在和AFTV的同事趁着欧冠抽签的热点举行了一个街头调查，为AFTV节目补充素材。

“SKYE FC？”弗朗西斯听到这个回答下意识一愣，暴露了他事先功课做的不认真的事实，球迷看他尴尬，只好耐心给他解围，“这是上赛季我们小组赛的对手，我们当时进了他们六个球，所以我希望再次遇到他们。”

“哈哈，”弗朗西斯的助手查了查这个俱乐部，原来这是个位于哥本哈根的俱乐部，在当地排名很高，但是在欧冠这水平显然还不足支持他们出线。

“搞不好这次真的会碰上。”弗朗西斯本意是打趣，没想到一语成谶。

罗德里赫坐在欧足联抽签仪式台下的观众席上，因为欧足联会场信号特别差，导致他只能玩消消乐打发时间。一局结束之后，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你好，埃德尔斯坦爵士。”听到这个称呼罗德里赫皱了皱眉，抬头之后他和富有的房产商---MILLROADFC的CEO的笑眯眯的两眼相对，“我能坐你旁边吗？”

在阿尔弗雷德的这笔交易之中两人会面过几次，鉴于这可能是罗德里赫在会场上唯一认识的人，他还是同意了房产商的请求：“可以，还有以后直呼其名就好，一方面我严格来说并没有实际继承母亲的爵位，而且我也不喜欢被这么称呼。”

“对不起，开了一个不好的玩笑。”房产商坐下，“阿尔弗雷德看起来在英超也顺风顺水。”

“本田也是。”罗德里赫虽然知道这是恭维话，但还是感到高兴，“接下来不妨多合作。”

房产商笑容有些意味深长：“是啊，要是当初看到阿尔弗雷德这般表现，我肯定会标价8000万，而不是6000万了。接下来不多合作不行啊。”

灯光突然变暗，主持人慢慢登台，宣布抽签仪式开始。担任抽签嘉宾的是上赛季刚宣布退役的海格力斯，罗德里赫和房产商不约而同地停止了说笑，镜头从他们面前扫过，罗德里赫死死盯着大屏幕和透明塑料桶的纸球。

“F组，”海格力斯打开纸条，缓缓地念出名字，“ARISE，SKYE， MILLROAD ，JOAN。”

罗德里赫快速头脑风暴般分析了这个中签形式，SKYE FC和 JOAN FC来自北欧和土耳其，从它们身上拿分不难，重点还是和MILLROAD FC的对决，决定是小组第一还是小组第二出线，成为小组第一的好处就是对手不容易分到那些豪门球队，他瞥了瞥MILLROAD FC老总的表情，只见那人拖着下巴作沉思状，时不时在笔记本上写写画画。

“埃德尔斯坦，到时还需要我为你在主场保留您过去登记的专席么？”房产商转过头找罗德里赫搭话，“我们这里还留存着十几年前的球迷记录，真是不易，我可以和最新的持有者沟通，临时调换一下专席，这点我还是能做到的。”

“不必费心了。”罗德里赫笑笑，“都是过去的事情了，您随意安排。”

出征哥本哈根之前，ARISE FC全队的精神状态都比较放松，之前联赛的气势如虹让他们的信心大振，安东尼奥反复叮嘱要谨慎面对对手，但这话似乎没什么用，阿尔弗雷德在开赛之前还出去和大英帝星们一起去剃头，踩场的时候差点迟到。

和去年的阵容相比，今年SKYEFC有一些人员变动，比如左前锋丁马克，还有中场提诺，队长也换成了中卫贝瓦尔德。

“安东尼奥，他们身高比较高，摆起大巴来可以说是双层巴士了，有些麻烦。”在酒店看录像的助教说道，“而且天气有点冷。”

不过真正比赛并没有像阿尔弗雷德想的那样一帆风顺，由于开局伊万的一个失误----他在禁区前打排球，让SKYE FC有了取得领先的机会，这之后SKYE FC开启了龟缩的模式，阿尔弗雷德一碰球，能被六个人围上；亚瑟刚刚进到禁区，很快十个人都退回防守，这密不透风的铁桶阵让ARISE FC陷入了焦躁的气氛。

“不会吧！”在现场看直播的弗朗西斯发了这样一条推特，“这可咋整？”

安东尼奥瘫在椅子上，表情很凝重。这场比赛ARISE FC有很多射门的机会，但是大多数都是高射炮，能称得上是好机会的寥寥无几，他们浪费了三次角球机会，因为贝瓦尔德破坏了大多数的高球。

离比赛结束只有二十分钟，ARISE FC依然保持落后，阿尔弗雷德注意到伊万已经有些绷不住情绪，他一直催着队友压上，亚瑟眼神失去了灵魂，看起来只是在做无谓的折返跑。

在第八十分钟的时候ARISE FC又获得了一次角球机会，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都站在门前，伊万侧对着球门，他们几个人快速交换了一个眼神，最终他们开了一个战术角球，球往伊万脚下飞去，阿尔弗雷德做了个佯装射门的动作躲开了球的飞行路线，这成功迷惑到了守门员的视线，最终伊万将功补过，将球踢进了球门。

安东尼奥瞬间从椅子上跳起来，伊万没有大肆庆祝，而是急忙将球从门前抱回来，ARISE FC继续围着对门前围攻了几分钟，还是未能取得反超。

ARISE FC和SKYE FC的比拼爆冷取得了平局，这结果出乎所有人的意料，一时间，全欧都盯着这支球队的年轻人，挖掘他们的故事，尤其是发挥出色的贝瓦尔德和丁马克，他们的名字瞬间冲上了热搜，他们的前队友，启蒙教练也纷纷接受了采访，可谓一战成名。

首先是太阳报的报道，他们的记者不知从哪里得知SKYE FC由于丹麦联赛早就结束，在比赛之前休息了两个月没有进行系统训练，仅在比赛之前几天组织了两三次合练。其次是丁马克和贝瓦尔德自己社交媒体放出来的在披萨店兼职的早期照片，被添油加醋变成“震惊，SKYE FC的球员竟是由披萨店服务员兼任。”害的他们只好澄清“这只是职业生涯初期经济拮据的特殊手段，”丁马克还晒出了自己第一份职业合同。

接下来都是一些八卦新闻，有火眼金睛的网友发现贝瓦尔德的手机壳是提诺的大头照，而提诺的手机壳是贝瓦尔德的大头照，而且两个手臂还有疑似情侣纹身，这引起了两人是断袖之情的传闻，而两个人面对这个问题的采访回答也是模棱两可，似乎已经身处透明的玻璃柜中。

不过最终的热点还是ARISE FC，延后了半小时的发布会引起了很多记者的遐想，而安东尼奥也很坦白：“这场比赛我要负主要的责任，那是更衣室吹风会，这个结果是我不能接受的。”但很快他话锋一转，“但及早暴露问题，对之后的比赛也有好处。”

这典型的丧事喜办风格让弗朗西斯听了也直摇头，夜风吹得弗朗西斯把自己紧紧地裹紧，远征哥本哈根的球迷们自发聚集在球场外，听着弗朗西斯放出的安东尼奥记者会直播，开始畅所欲言----

“伊万除了最后一个进球表现简直稀烂。”

“好歹他进球了，”弗朗西斯吐槽道，“亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德毫无存在感。”

“直到比赛结束我才知道他们上场了，今天前锋是怎么了？”

“这还能出线吗？”弗朗西斯的要好同事发出了一声哀嚎。

输球之后郁闷的心情笼罩在ARISE FC的每一个人身上，在安东尼奥几乎是咆哮了半小时之后，队员们心情都有些低落。只有伊万负责去应付记者，反复地回答了一遍又一遍当时送点的心路历程，还有接下来的展望。

“我们的目标是在出线的基础上，争取冠军。”伊万硬是挤出一丝微笑。

回到酒店的时候，伊万又冲了把澡，最后穿着睡衣大字躺在了床上，可以说这次的平局他也有一定的责任，如果他没有伸手----但这些都过去了，既定的结果无法再次改变。他拿着手机看了看自己的评论区又开始吵了起来，但是他们对伊万这种一半天使一半魔鬼的不稳定表现的担忧是一致的。

他思索了半天，终于构思好了这次赛后的文案。正在此时，有人敲门。

伊万推开门的时候，看到了穿着宽松浴衣的阿尔弗雷德。

“我不该拉着亚瑟他们去理发店。”阿尔弗雷德捂住脸，“现在照片报道在太阳报，天空体育……贴的到处都是。”

“问题不大。”伊万安慰他，“下一场赢了，这些都会成为过往云烟。”

“哎。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我评论区被攻陷了，如果我现在照搬你的文案发小作文还来得及吗？”

“发不发都没关系，反正没用。”伊万摸了摸阿尔弗雷德不安分的呆毛，“以后输球的时候多呢，这只是英媒基本的操作，你得习惯这个，他们能把你祖宗十八代都了解的清清楚楚。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能要分成上中下
> 
> 本章有典芬cp


	5. 小组赛（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 边看足总杯边码字
> 
> 一句话仏英

阿尔弗雷德放下了手机，一点都不见外地直接躺在了床上，伊万眼睁睁地看着阿尔弗雷德头发上的水滴在枕头上，感到非常绝望：“不要在这里睡。”

“我又没有说要睡觉。”阿尔弗雷德有点不满，“不过你提醒了我，应该找点事情打发时间，玩盘飞行棋吗？”

“你是认真的吗？”伊万无语，但他还是很老实地搜索了飞行棋的app，在ipad上下载，把撑架放在床上，“阿尔弗，选一个棋子。”

“当然是红色。”阿尔弗雷德点了下红色的棋子，“现在你得叫我尼奥。”

“那我是史密斯。”伊万选了蓝色的棋子。游戏开始。

阿尔弗雷德的运气不错，开局就起飞，而伊万则是等了两次掷骰子的机会，才能够起飞。“我马上都能组TIE战斗机群了，伊万你这运气也是绝了。”

伊万没有回答他，他看着屏幕显示的骰子，又仔细预测棋子前进的路径，他毫不犹豫地拿着一个离家门很近的棋子，向前两格，这正好是航空区，棋子飞跃到隔壁两排的棋盘上，吃掉了一个红色的棋子：“你这运气也是绝了。”

“被算计了。”阿尔弗雷德懊恼不已，但是今天幸运之神明显还是站在他这里的，很快，他又随机到了6，至此，阿尔弗雷德机库的飞机都顺利起飞，还有一枚棋子很快就要来到终点。

“我等不及回到酋长球场让维京人吃瘪了。”看着伊万操作屏幕，阿尔弗雷德在旁边碎碎念，“可气死我了。”阿尔弗雷德将浴袍的下摆往上撩了一些，露出了长腿，上面有一块淤青，“也许我应该听亚瑟的，换一块大一些的护腿板。”

“我还以为你会用球队发的，”伊万把手移开屏幕，忍不住摸了摸阿尔腿上的淤青，“这个在哪里定制，我也打算定制一对了。”

“这是我跑遍纽约找到的一家，”阿尔弗雷德把手机相册拿给他看，“上面是亚瑟王。”

“亚瑟王？”伊万看着外形明显是一个漂亮的少女的剑士，陷入了迷惑。

“性转亚瑟王，现在可流行这个了。”阿尔弗雷德耐心地向伊万解释了一款大热手游的核心设定，现在两个人都不在意飞行棋的事情了，而是开始了对圣杯战争的研究。

“他遇见了她。”伊万听完了阿尔弗雷德讲的故事梗概，把平板电脑收回包里，“一个很美的故事。”

“是吧？”阿尔弗雷德侧过头来看伊万，“很浪漫。”

伊万还想和阿尔弗雷德再谈谈比赛的事情，但是阿尔弗雷德却睡着了，他四仰八叉地躺在伊万客房的床上，呆毛也耷拉下来，伊万替他把眼镜摘了，放在床头柜上了，花了半分钟纠结自己是睡沙发还是睡床上。

最终，不想蜷起来缩在沙发上的伊万布拉金斯基，最终小心翼翼地躺在床的另一侧，关闭了床头灯。

第二天一早，亚瑟刚洗漱好准备去餐厅吃早餐，撞见了穿着浴袍从伊万房间溜出来的阿尔弗雷德，他惊得眉毛拧在一起，看起来更粗了：“阿尔弗雷德？”

“早啊，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德看着一身西装的亚瑟，“你起得很早啊。”

“你昨天在伊万那里？”亚瑟没有和他瞎客套，而是直奔主题。

“没错，我想找他说说话，结果不小心睡着了。”阿尔弗雷德有点不好意思地挠了挠头，“我真的得回去穿衣服了，再见亚瑟。”

“别给老哥我摆谱了。”亚瑟拉住了阿尔弗雷德的腰带，力道大的阿尔弗雷德差点裸奔，他的浴衣变得松松垮垮，露出了胸肌，亚瑟由于过于激动脸色发红，“我是你表哥，怎么样我都能接受！”

阿尔弗雷德一脸莫名其妙：“你在说什么？”

“你要勇敢面对自己的真心。”亚瑟说话有些语无伦次，“这真的没什么，我身边也有几个朋友，他们有着关系很好的‘室友’，虽然你和伊万会走到一起还是会让我感到惊讶，但是我能接受。”

“这说的是哪跟哪，”阿尔弗雷德更加迷惑了，“我和伊万确实有点私交，毕竟还是队友，也是朋友，但是走到一起这个词，未免太基了点。”

“所以这就是勇敢面对真心的重要性。”亚瑟拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一副知心大哥的样子，现在阿尔弗雷德终于明白亚瑟之前反应是咋回事了，“亚瑟，你这话说的，难道是在以己度人？见谁都像在柜门里面？”

亚瑟突然沉默了，阿尔弗雷德心一惊，赶紧想找什么事转移话题，此时他看到了远处一直像这里张望地听了半天墙角的弗朗西斯：“我看到了弗朗西斯了，你不去找他聊聊，他好像昨天又在AFTV上批评你了，你得找他理论理论。”

“弗朗西斯？”正偷听墙角的弗朗西斯冷不防背后被什么人拍了一下，他转过头，还好不是亚瑟---他心想着。

“怎么了，队长同志？”

“你刚才的表情太痴汉了，就像暗恋亚瑟一样。”伊万直言不讳，“你就像斯托卡一样盯着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，他们在说什么？”

“亚瑟在劝说阿尔弗雷德和他一起出柜。”弗朗西斯总结了一下他听到的内容。

“你要勇敢的表达自己的想法，面对自己的内心。”伊万布拉金斯基语重心长地劝说球迷会会长，“而不是用这种别扭的手段，试图引起亚瑟的主意，这是行不通的。”

弗朗西斯彻底无语，他忍不住想把这件事分享出去，但又觉得可能并不是个好办法，纠结之下，他发了一条推特“我在酒店，看到阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一大早就在走廊聊感情问题，情绪激动，阿尔弗雷德穿着酒店的浴袍，亚瑟则衣着正式。”

很快，亚瑟看到了这条推特，迅速回复，彻底引爆了今天的舆论热点-----

“我只是撞见了自己的表弟从队长的客房出来！”

有好事者艾特了阿尔弗雷德要求他解释这是什么情况，很快，阿尔弗雷德就在下面回复“我昨天在和伊万谈心，然后第二天早上和自己的表哥打个招呼而已。”

这条推特还未引起很大的波澜，但是之后，一张阿尔弗雷德穿着浴衣在走廊上走的照片在推特传播出来，让阿尔弗雷德彻底洗不清了。

“ARISE FC队内复杂的感情关系----主力前锋们和队长的那点事。”这听上去像是BBC新剧的题材

“占有欲强的表哥不满表弟和情人同床共枕。”这听上去应该在PORNHUB展示。

如果一开始球迷还停留在打趣的环节之下，后来伊万发的一则像是澄清声明的话彻底让所有人陷入了严肃的讨论----

“很尊重阿尔弗雷德先生，没交往。关于这个话题以后不再回应。”

“所以这是一夜缠绵的鱼水之情？”这条评论被顶到了伊万评论区最上方，认为他们真的是在谈心的网友和坚持认为这是419的网友展开了激烈的辩论。

“这是什么节奏？”坐在咖啡吧前刷推特的阿尔弗雷德非常迷惑，“在网络世界，他们觉得我被你甩了，你这渣男。”

“不是你叫我也澄清一下的吗？”伊万非常无辜，“我也没想到他们是往这个方向想的。”

“你一点都不懂语言传播的艺术。”阿尔弗雷德无话可说，只好把一大口冰咖啡闷进肚子里。

“知道了，没人比阿尔弗雷德更懂语言传播的艺术了。”伊万回击，“这次你付钱，然后先走，我们可不能再一起出现了，以免……”

“晓得了。”阿尔弗雷德拿着账单去前台结账，然后拿着包就走，伊万直到阿尔弗雷德离开门几十米，才跟着出门。

不得不说，阿尔弗雷德和伊万的这个小插曲，使得球迷不再纠结他们在小组赛中不尽如人意的表现，ARISE FC很快被撵出了球迷的批斗大会会议室，他们转而批评MILLROAD FC同样令人失望的表现---他们被JOAN FC逼平。但是阿尔弗雷德和伊万的感情状况却成了全英，甚至北美热议的话题。

安东尼奥为了让两人不受烦人的媒体影响备战，连续两场联赛让亚瑟负责应付媒体提问，直到欧冠小组赛第二场---在酋长球场举行地和SKYE FC的第二回合比赛之前，伊万和安东尼奥出现在了记者会上。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万之前在公开场合有意地减少同时出现的场合，大巴绝不坐在同一排，飞机当然也是；不同时接受采访，采访也绝不提对方的名字；庆祝尽量相隔数十米远，让cp船员不知所措，认为自己磕到了过期的假糖。

“希望接下来不要再过多提问无关比赛的话题，”伊万已经有些不耐烦了，“我和阿尔弗雷德关系没有任何问题，不会影响到球队。”

在主场作战的ARISE FC比在客场的时候跑动更加积极，全队的精神状态都和客场不同，变得认真且谨慎。而SKYE FC显得不太适应客场，被压着进攻。

伊万还是控制不住向前的心，往前插上，将球交给了朝他使眼色的阿尔弗雷德，这次阿尔弗雷德仍然被贝瓦尔德盯上，不过阿尔弗雷德也不知道是什么操作，一通令人眼花缭乱的带球，过了贝瓦尔德，冷静的一脚射门，球入网。

酋长球场彻底被点燃，阿尔弗雷德跑向伊万，轻轻起跳，两腿勾住了伊万的腰，朝着南看台兴奋地招手，伊万虽然也被进球的喜悦冲晕了头脑，但是他的腰正在告诉自己“这金毛实在太重了，把他放下吧。”于是他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的背，示意他赶紧下来。

毫无疑问，这场比赛并不像观众想象中的，是一场进球盛宴，但是ARISE FC还是获得了一场经济实惠的胜利，于是赛后的重点也不再是比赛本身，而是变成了吐槽亚瑟拼命浪费助攻，以及伊万和阿尔弗雷德的破冰。

“阿尔弗雷德和伊万又和好了。”弗朗西斯分析道，“他们倾听了自己内心的声音，也理解了对方的心意。”


	6. 奥中心—Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥中心番外   
> 小少爷成长记（误

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奥中心番外，cp奥洪  
> 普爷洪姐瓦修出场  
> 有原创角色（小少爷父母etc）

“埃德尔斯坦女侯爵，”维也纳音乐学院的钢琴系教授看着眼前的一对母子，“我招收学生是需要测试的，您的儿子也不例外。”

“我知道，”女侯爵看了眼还在幼儿园的儿子，向他使了使眼色，罗德里赫埃德尔斯坦迅速坐上了琴凳，女教授翻开了拜厄的某节，要求罗德里赫视奏，罗德里赫事先没学习过，弹得有些磕磕绊绊，但是弹错的部分能很快纠正。

“你再选一首你学过的，背谱。”女教授收走了教材，罗德里赫紧张地脸开始冒汗，不过幸好他之前早有准备，他调整情绪，流畅了弹奏了之前学过的简化版蓝色多瑙河，听完之后女教授这才露出了笑容，她悄悄拉过女侯爵说道：“我一开始觉得你的儿子手有些小，觉得可能会遇到问题，不过弹下来感觉确实不错，没学过的曲子学习速度也比较快。”

“那真的太好了。”女侯爵露出了满意的笑容，“这孩子的梦想是登上金色大厅表演，”听到这句话，罗德里赫也转过头朝着她们笑笑。女教授想了一想：“我有很多学生在金色大厅表演过，其中一位还是和你先生是远亲。当然我觉得罗德里赫也有潜力。”

作为一个奥地利人，又出生在酷爱艺术的家庭，在母亲眼里，罗德里赫是天生的的钢琴家，他的未来应该是穿着燕尾服在金色大厅演出，然后出任音乐学院的教授，桃李满天下，而罗德里赫自己也深信不疑，他畅想着二十年后“罗德里赫埃德尔斯坦爵士”参加肖赛夺魁，扬名天下。

尽管已经过去了二十多年，罗德里赫仍然清楚地记得自己第一次去教授家上钢琴课的内容，教授先将那首拜厄示范了一遍，又要求罗德里赫弹一遍右手部分，接下来教授又在蓝色多瑙河的情绪表达上提点了一下罗德里赫，要求他压低声音，适当地踩低音踏板，左手声音压得更低，以突出右手部分的旋律。第一节课的时间不长，只有半小时，但是女侯爵依然给了教授丰厚的授课费。罗德里赫还记得母亲在感谢教授的时候，不小心用了自己的母语--英语。

随着难度渐渐增长，罗德里赫感觉自己幼时对钢琴的热爱几乎快被消磨殆尽，在同龄人撒欢的时候，罗德里赫却没闲暇和伙伴一起参与课外的活动---这对男孩来说是巨大的损失，更重要的是，罗德里赫打磨一首曲子，有时要半个月---为了顾及课业，但回去复课的时候教授仍然不满意，并挑出了音准和节奏的错误，很多时候上课纠正的内容相当基础---比如说拿着节拍器调整节奏；错音的纠正，一个和弦中一个音符弹错，看似细小的错误有时候相当明显；指法的错误，习惯于固定手型导致遇到奇怪的旋律感到无所适从；还有讨厌的附点音符……

“罗德里赫，”教授还拿着谱子在罗德里赫弹错的部分圈圈画画的时候，教授的儿子---瓦修茨温利，已经大声说出了教授想说的心里话，“我听过好多遍其他人弹过的了，你弹得有几个错音。”  
“老师，”罗德里赫叹了口气，“我自己也有这个感觉。”

“不要着急，”教授让罗德里赫站起身，在身旁观察她演奏，“你先听我弹一遍。”

磕磕绊绊地，罗德里赫从车尔尼弹到巴赫，又接触了柴可夫斯基的四季，莫扎特的奏鸣曲，直到肖邦的圆舞曲，罗德里赫不得不承认，在终于摆脱了练习曲之后，他又能爱钢琴了。

“老师，您觉得我考柴院有希望吗？”罗德里赫故意用开玩笑的语气把自己的心里话说出来。

“说实话，我觉得你努力一点可以尝试维音的作曲系。”女教授斟酌半天词句，不希望打击到罗德里赫的信心，“对于你来说，作曲系很适合，分数不高，相对来说对演奏要求没有那么高。”

“这样啊，”罗德里赫听懂了话里的意思，“谢谢，茨温利教授。”

“罗德，”此时，瓦修茨温利已经从一个豆丁，变得像往上窜的豆苗，他还是比罗德里赫矮了不少，但是身体却很强壮，“你听我说，有太多的像你一样的学生，刚开始豪言壮语，人人都想在金色大厅演出，但有多少人能做到呢？还有想考柴院的学生，谁都想考，但是录取的概率只有5%不到。”

“不得不说你说的很有道理。”罗德里赫坐在瓦修旁边，心情缓和了一些，“你在TORIS FC试训的结果怎么样？”

“只有在接触到专业的人之后，我才对自己的真实水平有所认识。”瓦修看了罗德里赫一眼，给了他一个“你懂得”的眼神，“我们明天一起去看母亲学生的汇报演出吧。”

那正是一个天气晴朗的下午，罗德里赫从学校放学，瓦修连球队的外套也没脱，就站在门口等着。罗德里赫的初中离音乐学院不远，因此他们徒步就能走到演奏厅，茨温利教授早早在评委席坐定，瓦修和罗德里赫找了个靠前但不会被摄像机拍到的位置坐下。

学生们一半选择了巴赫的平均律，剩下的选择李斯特，罗德里赫全程坐正，生怕耳朵错过一个音符，他能感受到情感在学生的指尖流淌，甚至同一首曲子，也会有不同的演绎方式，在强弱下会有不同的处理，非常细腻。

音乐会之后，茨温利教授留下和其他教授一起交换打分，瓦修和罗德里赫也跟着留下，偶尔会有几个学生路过他们，向老师打听自己的分数。

“老师，哈农中间10节我已经练习这么久了，接下来还要继续练习吗？”趁茨温利教授整理成绩单的时候，罗德里赫随口问道。  
“哈农是要天天练习的，我也要练习。”一个过来帮忙的学生看了看罗德里赫，笑着回复他，“我在准备申请柴院，每天弹八小时，其中一小时在练习哈农。”

八小时---罗德里赫听完了倒吸一口凉气，他朝这个学生点了点头，茨温利教授的声音传来：“你看看他，我最好的学生，每次来我家上课还需要乘坐火车，罗德里赫，你还要继续努力啊。”

“我会的，教授。”

“柴院？”在一次吃饭的时候，罗德里赫和母亲说起自己的目标，埃德尔斯坦女侯爵思考了一会儿，回答他，“我在那边有点朋友，也不是不行。”

“不用麻烦了，母亲。”罗德里赫摇摇手，“还是脚踏实地比较好。”

“其实，你未必一定要以此为生。”罗德里赫的父亲，一个大型电动牙刷企业的企业主，正在谋求开拓生产线，涉足其他日化产品，“我只是建议。”

三个月之后，罗德里赫的父亲正式开拓了洗脸毛巾的业务，他将这条业务放在德国，项目初期，他们举家搬往德国，因此罗德里赫暂停了每周去茨温利教授家里学习钢琴，而是改为了不定期的线上授课，而这个坚持了不久，最终两人还是协商结束了课程学习。

适应在德国的学习和生活并没有花费罗德里赫太长的时间，因为不需要重新学习语言，罗德里赫很快就顺利适应课程。他所在的学校离MILLROAD FC的训练营比较近，因此会有不少青年队成员选择在这里读书，也就是在这里罗德里赫遇到了吉尔伯特贝什米特，和他未来的女友伊丽莎白海德薇莉。

吉尔伯特贝什米特和罗德里赫坐在前后桌，起初并没有太多交集，直到有一天，吉尔伯特贝什米特问他借鉴作业答案。

“小少爷，我前几天训练没时间做作业，你能不能……”

“离DDL还有两天呢，”罗德里赫想回绝，“你问问别人吧，比如说伊丽莎白。”罗德里赫看了眼在一旁戴着耳机听音乐的伊丽莎白，然后转回头冲着吉尔伯特露出了礼貌的微笑。

“小少爷，或者说埃德尔斯坦爵士？救人性命，胜造七级浮屠啊。”吉尔伯特不肯放弃，他养的黄色小鸟也停在罗德里赫的肩膀上，发出意义不明的叫声，似是在恳求罗德里赫帮助自己的主人。

“好吧。”罗德里赫将作业本丢给了吉尔伯特。

伊丽莎白海德薇莉是吉尔伯特的发小，她本是匈牙利人，跟随父母移民来到德国，据吉尔伯特所说，在儿时，她曾经是个不折不扣的假小子，和吉尔伯特堪称欢喜冤家，从小打闹到大，后来不知是哪个契机，气质渐渐变化，罗德里赫觉得妩媚动人和英姿飒爽在她身上达成了完美的平衡。

“我也没做，吉尔伯特，你抄完给我。”伊丽莎白摘下耳机，看到吉尔伯特拿着罗德里赫的作业本，一拍大腿，想起来自己也一个字都没写。

罗德里赫扶额。

在初中的时候，罗德里赫仍然没有放弃每天自己练习钢琴，并几乎包办了班级和学校的文艺汇演和舞会伴奏，由此变成了学校的知名人物，因此，不可避免的，他们半开玩笑半认真地称呼他罗德里赫爵士，埃德尔斯坦侯爵，罗德里赫一开始还会在bbs发帖请求同学不要这么称呼，但是效果甚微，最后罗德里赫还是随便他们称呼，提高了自己对爵士这个词的免疫程度。

罗德里赫放学之后在学校会练习一会儿钢琴，而吉尔伯特则是天天有训练任务，作为他们的共同好友伊丽莎白总是坐在琴房，听着罗德里赫练习，直到吉尔伯特结束训练，他们三个再结伴回家。

伊丽莎白喜欢看着罗德里赫弹钢琴，罗德里赫的琴声富有激情，伊丽莎白甚至能从罗德里赫的琴声判断出他当时的心情，同时，罗德里赫还是一个优秀的作曲人，他经常给伊丽莎白弹奏自己即兴创作的旋律片段，然后再组成完整的曲目，颇有古典时代音乐家的作风。

“我的父亲在一场宴会上弹奏了一首春之颂，他当时只是个连英语都说的不太流利的年轻人，但是他和埃德尔斯坦女侯爵就这么看对眼了。”某天放学，罗德里赫结束了钢琴练习之后，他突然对伊丽莎白谈了这段父母之间的往事。

“很浪漫，那种才子佳人的爱情故事。”伊丽莎白已经听懂了罗德里赫的弦外之音，她朝罗德里赫眨了眨眼，暗示他可以直奔主题了。

“你希望这个故事在我们身上延续吗？”罗德里赫声音很轻，目光也不敢直视眼前的姑娘。

回应他的是伊丽莎白的一个吻。

吉尔伯特贝什米特在16岁那年彻底结束了学生生涯，成为法国俱乐部里尔的青年队队员。在吉尔伯特前往法国之前，罗德里赫做东，和伊丽莎白一起为吉尔伯特送行，这顿饭吉尔伯特难得给自己破戒，吃了巧克力，又偷偷喝了一点啤酒。

“吉尔伯特，以后我要成为你的东家，收购你所在的俱乐部，”罗德里赫说道，他已经有点酒精上头了，“就这么说定了，伊丽莎白做总监，我们三个一起合作，接下来肯定是全欧无敌，什么ROYAL MADRID FC，MILLROAD FC都不在话下。”

伊丽莎白和吉尔伯特对视了一眼，同时爆笑：“那我们都指着你了，骗人是小狗啊。”

“我怎么会骗你们呢？”罗德里赫两只手搭在伊丽莎白和吉尔伯特的肩膀上，“埃德尔斯坦爵士言出必行，有债必偿。”

在德国了度过了完整的中学时光之后，罗德里赫顺从父亲的建议，来到母亲的故乡，读了剑桥商学院，埃德尔斯坦女侯爵也住回了伦敦的老家，而罗德里赫的父亲还是留在奥地利打理生意，不定期地来伦敦和亲人团聚。

大学的学习生涯非常忙碌，每天阅读大量的参考书和论文就要花费大量的时间，还得按时交上作业。罗德里赫和中学一样，也参加了音乐社团，是斗琴比赛的常胜将军，他经常和同学聚在三一学院下的苹果树聊一些小组作业的话题，也被拉去当赛艇比赛的候补。剩下来的时间他就奉献给了睡眠和伊丽莎白，他们在上学的时候用snap联系，在假期就整天腻在一起，抽空去现场看吉尔伯特首发的比赛，

硕士毕业之后，罗德里赫开始在父亲的集团工作，由于日化品生意逐渐遇到业绩上的瓶颈，集团寻求一些新的副业，经过慎重的选择，罗德里赫提出了收购ARISE FC的方案。

“这是综合下来最好的方案了，伊丽莎白。”果不其然，伊丽莎白提到了他少年时期一次不成熟的轻易许诺，“德甲的政策并不是很利于集团。”

“要不我打电话问一下吉尔伯特，问问他愿不愿意转会？”罗德里赫想到另一个折中的办法。

“你这是想桃子。”伊丽莎白最后还是没挨住罗德里赫的软磨硬泡，答应出任ceo，她给脑洞大开的罗德里赫泼冷水“他们不可能一次把两位前锋都交易出去。”

这场商业谈判被投资者认为不是非常划算，罗德里赫出让了一部分电动牙刷公司的股权，豪掷20亿英镑，才拿下了ARISE FC的控制权。但是罗德里赫不在意这些外部的风声，他聘请了“神奇少帅”安东尼奥，又在转会市场上高调投入，让ARISE FC得到上赛季在MILLROAD FC表现亮眼的美国前锋阿尔弗雷德F琼斯，虽然当初传闻中要转会的吉尔伯特贝什米特最终表态留队，但是ARISE FC已经通过转会市场上得到了足够竞争冠军的本钱和实力。

“是的，我们的目标永远是冠军。”在球队年会上罗德里赫面对会员代表和球员们慷慨陈词，“大耳朵杯会刻下球队的名字，队旗和金色的彩带会在空中飘扬。”


	7. 英中心 supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英中心番外 大英帝星成长记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英中心番外 cp仏英注意

“ARISE FC宣布换人，换下托里斯，换上年仅17岁的小将亚瑟柯克兰！他是ARISE FC一线队中最年轻的成员，是国青队的队长，让我们期待他的首秀吧！”场边天空体育的解说语气非常激动。自从亚瑟柯克兰开始在场边热身，他就成了场边的焦点，几乎所有英国体育界人士都觉得他会接过英国国家队的袖标。这名天才少年在16岁时作为ARISE FC青年队队长带领球队升入英乙，成为了一时的焦点，加上在国青赛上无懈可击的表现，能传能射，帮助英国青年队夺得了国青赛冠军，他自己也获得了金靴。

亚瑟和前辈、同时也是自己老乡的托里斯击掌，然后向前飞奔，这时比赛临近尾声，ARISE FC已经取得了一球的领先，对手是保级队，为了保级，他们要死拼到最后一刻，ARISEFC也无法放松警惕，半天倒脚之后，亚瑟终于接到了中场传来的球，作为全场体能最充沛的人，他成功地一带一路，来到了对方的门前。

虽然是首秀，但亚瑟却表现地非常冷静，毫不犹豫地射门，进了，一气呵成，就仿佛训练回放一样。

“年纪轻轻就颇有大将之风。”

“大英之光”

“ARISE FC找到了复兴路上的基石，他们走在正确的道路上”

英格兰渴望天才，他们不吝以自己搜肠刮肚能想到的全部辞藻来赞美一个在首秀进球的16岁的一线队少年，尽管为了保护他，当时的教练巴巴罗萨，一个儒雅的法国老人，在赛后的记者会尽量不提亚瑟柯克兰的名字，还说“对这场胜利贡献最大的是后防线。”，但这不影响媒体继续吹捧亚瑟柯克兰，他们找来了亚瑟的父母，祖父母，姨妈姨夫，甚至还有在远在海对岸的法国青训队的表弟—阿尔弗雷德F琼斯，来试图挖出亚瑟的八卦----

“亚瑟住处对面是伦敦最大的夜总会，而亚瑟一次都没去过，只是在家玩堡垒之夜，著名医师：长时间久坐容易损伤腰椎。”

“亚瑟在Instagram晒出与一名女子的亲密合影，随后解释两人只是同学。”

“我快受不了了。”亚瑟给阿尔弗雷德发私信，“当你一直出现在报纸上的时候，这滋味并没有我想象的那么好。巴巴罗萨说我只能适应。适应适应适应，我能适应英超，但是适应社会没那么简单。”

“我相信哥你没问题的，”阿尔弗雷德边说话还边啃汉堡，“我这边的话，反正我也看不懂那么长的报道。说真的，法语真的是很奇葩的语言，这里说个数字都这么费劲，他们有一套区别于十进制的独特计算办法。”

在一线队的第一年，亚瑟并不是铁主力，大多时候作为替补奇兵出场，巧合的时候，很多的时候他都能收获进球，将亚瑟扶正的呼声越来越高，当时刚担任球迷后援会的会长的弗朗西斯甚至包了架小型喷气式飞机，在酋长球场上空飞行，用彩色的浓烟留下了“扶正亚瑟”的横幅，这是令弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦一战成名的瞬间，在球迷和俱乐部的压力下，巴巴罗萨设计了两套阵容，一套是主力为主的A队，另一队是亚瑟领衔的B队，通常是一些本土小将攻击线，配合伊万布拉金斯基和后防老将，多次让亚瑟打满全场。

赛季末，ARISE FC在欧冠遭遇了一轮游，联赛也是勉强排到第四，但是在国内杯赛中表现出色，他们在温布利球场捧起了足总杯，而亚瑟个人则收获了10个进球和5个助攻，作为一个新秀来说，这份成绩单相当优秀，毫无争议地，亚瑟获得足总颁发的“最佳新秀”的奖杯，还获得了金球奖的排名（虽然靠后）。

属于亚瑟的第二个赛季并不像首秀赛季那样顺利，可能是新秀赛季透支了余下的运气，第二个赛季初他就遭遇了难缠的内收肌伤病，好不容易复出了之后---那是联赛的中期，一场对阵斯托克城的联赛，比赛非常焦灼，B队和他们踢得有来有回，半场过后，巴巴罗萨决定多换一些主力上场，正当他打算换人的时候，亚瑟突然痛苦地倒在地上。

起因也许是刚才的一次拼抢，对方为了抢到亚瑟脚下的球，从后方铲球，一脚踢到了亚瑟的脚踝。看上去这下应该没那么严重，但是很不巧，亚瑟偷偷看了眼自己变形的脚踝，满脑子一片空白。队医想搀扶亚瑟下场，但是亚瑟每走一步都觉得是在上刑，最终在走出球场之后，他被通过担架迅速送到了医院。

这场变故严重影响了球员的状态。伊万目送着亚瑟先是走后是直接被抬下场，震惊不已，他低头捂脸，不想让摄像机捕捉到自己忧伤的表情，很多队友无法直视亚瑟的伤势，只是无力的望着天空。

巴巴罗萨难得控制不住自己的脾气，直接找了第四官员申诉，对方主帅还特地过来想为自己的队员辩解，这一举动让老帅巴巴罗萨更加愤怒，他把第四官员和对方主帅都往外一推，附国际友好手势【中指】。

最初几天，为了等待消肿，亚瑟不得不在家躺着，他的父母从曼彻斯特跑来照顾他，把爷爷曾经用过的轮椅拿出来给亚瑟用，就这么瘫了几天，亚瑟终于赶去医院拍片检查。

“骨折。”医生看着CT,心里已经有数，随后亚瑟被推上手术台，骨科医生拿着仿佛钣金用的工具，往里面敲固定的钢钉，亚瑟眼睁睁地看着，虽然感受不到肉体的痛苦，但是精神上的痛苦久久挥之不去----失去的赛季，恢复期的阵痛，这些亚瑟柯克兰都听一线队队员讲过，但他没想到这么快这些就降临到自己的身上，让他不得不硬着头皮面对。

养伤期亚瑟百无聊赖，在家只能天天和阿尔弗雷德联机玩堡垒之夜或者csgo，或者去就近的餐馆吃点饭，然后和队友聊天，度过一个没比赛的无聊下午。不过比起漫长的康复，更为讨厌的是病情的反复。亚瑟定期去检查脚踝，最终在第三个月又检测了一道骨裂，这简直是晴天霹雳。

“你这里的队医是兽医吧！”阿尔弗雷德听到亚瑟的诉苦惊呼，“不如你去找那个慕尼黑的神医试试？

亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德说服了，他向俱乐部申请，没几天就得到了确认的批复，连手续也一道办理好了，亚瑟接到批复的邮件还一愣，心想管理层怎么动作这么快，往常连修个厕所还得等好久，看来自己还受俱乐部重视。

下了飞机，亚瑟马不停蹄地打车去康复中心，在门口不小心撞到一个银发青年，他右肩上还停着一只黄色鹦鹉，鹦鹉的爪子上缠着红绳，青年的右手勾着绳，左手还缠着绷带和石膏，注意到了亚瑟的目光，青年解释道：“摔了一跤，小指骨折了。”

两个病号都叹了口气，亚瑟将右手的拄拐靠墙上，伸出手：“亚瑟柯克兰，踝关节骨折。”

“吉尔伯特贝施密特。”银发青年将快滑下的拄拐扶正，“我还是从弗朗吉那里知道的，你真是不走运，小子，不过你还年轻，千万不要自暴自弃，职业生涯是一场长跑，你懂我意思。”

“弗朗吉？那个球迷？没想到你们认识。”亚瑟对弗朗西斯整活出的喷气飞机横幅事件记忆犹新。

“那是，他母亲是老里尔球迷了，我曾经在里尔效力过，然后一来二去就认识了。”吉尔伯特说的很含糊，“这次你得好好谢谢他，俱乐部也是使用了他的人脉，让你和神医牵上线。”

“牛的，看来他也不简单啊。”亚瑟对这个未曾谋面的熟悉的陌生人充满了感激，“希望你替我谢谢他。”

“还是你自己去吧，他常驻伦敦，你们见面很方便。”吉尔伯特笑笑，“弗朗吉的母亲好像是驻英使馆的一秘，父亲是参赞，而弗朗西斯自己也是体育记者出身，有点人脉也不奇怪。”

康复的过程充满艰辛，直到三个月过去，亚瑟才敢离开拄拐，但是上跑步机还是会觉得十分疼痛，靠着止疼药才能坚持下去，最终选择保守治疗骨折的手指的吉尔伯特来康复中心的频率减少了，但是他经常通过短信和亚瑟聊天，还私下请他去城市周边吃饭，希望缓解亚瑟苦闷的心情。

“最终一切会过去的。”吉尔伯特咬了口酱猪手，“你要相信。我知道，他们都说你在上升期受这种大伤，以后就踢不好了，但也不是这么绝对，有的人会自己主动改变踢法，后撤，有的人还减重，这都是尽量延长职业生涯的一种方式。也有人运气很好，康复之后照样冲，终究是很个体化的。”

“我不知道。”亚瑟揉了揉脚，“我这几天都在想，等我康复之后回到队伍，我还有位置吗？如果伤情反复怎么办？等我归队，新阵容已经配合的差不多了。到时候这个位置又是残酷的竞争。”

“这不是你现在需要去担心的。”吉尔伯特弹了弹亚瑟的额头，“在这里就专心康复。”

两人接下来都没说什么，只是低头吃饭，过了一会儿，吉尔伯特看到伊万发来的facetime通话申请，他很快点了同意，不一会儿，还坐在球队更衣室的伊万就出现在了屏幕里。

“最近怎么样？”伊万看了看吉尔伯特的手，“怎么还没拆？”

“其实已经好了，”吉尔伯特摇了摇手，“但是带着石膏我进了不少球，就当吉祥物了，也不着急拆。”

“我这赛季结束了。”伊万用毛巾擦了头发上的水，“最终还是被淘汰了，没进入八强。亚瑟怎么样？”

“亚瑟就在我身边呢，”吉尔伯特招呼亚瑟过来，“伊万队长找你了。”

“队长，明年我们一定会走得更远的。”伊万还没来得及说点安慰的话，倒是亚瑟先用玩笑话安慰他了，“这次是因为没我在。”

“你的腿……”伊万欲言又止。

亚瑟把镜头贴近自己的双腿：“还在恢复，运气好的话能赶上下赛季的欧冠。希望球队给我机会。”

不过ARISE FC没有给亚瑟机会，在接下来的赛季，ARISE FC依旧在欧冠止步淘汰赛第一轮，并没有更进一步。亚瑟回到科尔尼训练场整天加练想着能够上场，最后还是没有捞到机会，ARISE FC的赛季又一次匆匆结束。

在科尔尼训练场，亚瑟偶尔能遇见还在试水AFTV项目的弗朗西斯，他们无数次在科尔尼的门口擦肩而过，一个去广播室，一个去训练室。

终于，在亚瑟能够进行户外训练之后，有一天，他鼓起勇气打开了广播室的门。弗朗西斯正在里面调试设备，准备第一期的节目。

“你好，弗朗吉。”亚瑟柯克兰拉了一把椅子在弗朗西斯旁边坐下，“很感谢你之前的帮助，吉尔伯特全告诉我了。”

弗朗西斯由于戴着耳机没有听清楚，他摘下耳机之后要求亚瑟重复，亚瑟又很诚恳地向他道谢：“很感谢你对我提供的帮助。”

弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦捋了捋过长的刘海，有点不好意思：“只是微小的工作，没什么好多谢的。很期待你下赛季的表现。我现在在准备一个球评节目，球迷吐槽为主，力求真实幽默，不过因为是真实，所以言辞可能会相当激烈。”

“能理解。”亚瑟笑笑，“这点风雨无所谓，我很支持这个，很有意思。”

“搞这个费了我很大功夫，”弗朗西斯用左手撑着额头，连续的熬夜让他有点发昏，“等AFTV走上正轨，我就辞掉BBC的工作。”

“虽然是自己的选择。”亚瑟还是好心劝说，“还是要谨慎，自媒体不确定性很大。”

弗朗西斯还想回答几句，但是大脑已经不允许，他松了手，直接趴在桌子上睡着了。

等弗朗西斯再次醒来，亚瑟已经离开了，他身上还披上了一件沾着汗味的ARISE FC队服外套。外套的口袋有一行字条，是亚瑟留的-----请原谅我的不告而别，务必好好休息。

后来弗朗西斯把这件衣服小心的收在衣橱里，都不舍得送到洗衣店去洗。

“ARISE FC宣布换人，换下了托里斯，换上的---则是”演播室的解说激动地起身，“伤愈复出的亚瑟柯克兰，让我们期待他的表现！”

亚瑟深吸一口气，小跑进入赛场，周围的队友都用鼓励的目光看着他，亚瑟也回以微笑，中场刻意多向他传球，但是亚瑟发现自己射门的时候，甚至是打算过人的时候，发力之前，会习惯性的减小动作幅度，仿佛是脚踝形成了肌肉记忆不敢过多发力一般。

在复出之后的第一场比赛，亚瑟颗粒无收，在whoscore的评分倒数，虽然他推特下方的评论都以鼓励为主。但是AFTV上，球迷对他的评价却毫不客气。

“这算是废了。斯托克城一生黑。”

“要是接下来还是这表现，下赛季赶紧卖了。这不是人情味的问题。”

弗朗西斯一开始在AFTV上不喜欢过多表达自己的观点，不像之后会成熟的控场（有时候表现为阴阳怪气），转移话题，此时弗朗西斯更像一个专门给人递话筒的工具人。而且他还担心亚瑟看了节目之后不舒服，还特地私信给他解释。

之后的整个赛季甚至下一个赛季，亚瑟都饱受这种一边要适应比赛状态，一边要改善心理阴影的困扰，虽然被安排出场找回状态的时间很多，但是亚瑟的数据并不好看，两个赛季加起来只进了五个球。

这之后关于亚瑟的调侃越来越多，一个解说员在他刚登陆英超吹捧他的“未来国家队队长，可以拿金球”变成了这其中最著名的梗，亚瑟的外号也越来越多，除了“亚金球”，“亚不进”和ARISE FC死敌前锋菲尼克斯的“雅号”“菲不传”相映成趣。

当弗朗西斯从坚定维护亚瑟变成亚瑟头号黑粉，并自己p图改编段子之后，亚瑟在社交媒体的风评一落千丈，连给赞助商做的恰饭广告都引来谩骂。亚瑟心情更加失落，他从社交媒体话痨，变成了很少营业，几乎不单独面对媒体，取关了弗朗西斯的油管频道，避免看到关于足球的内容。

“亚瑟，”刚在油管取关弗朗西斯就接到了弗朗西斯发来的推特私信，给了亚瑟一种做坏事被老师抓的感觉，“我不能算你的忠实粉丝，也能看出你的状态不太对劲，不管是竞技上的还是心理上来的。”

亚瑟一句话没发，弗朗西斯也不管，继续发了一大串消息：“我给你联系了一个挺好的心理医生，他的联系方式在后面的链接里，找他聊聊吧。”

“不要你管。”最终亚瑟憋出了这句话来回复弗朗西斯。

虽然话是这么说，亚瑟还是去联系了这个心理医生，还去了几次诊所，果然如弗朗西斯所说，这个心理医生业务能力很强，说话也很有煽动性，听得亚瑟心里非常爽快，由于这个心理医生也懂一些运动医学，她也给了亚瑟一些康复建议，让亚瑟非常受用。

经历了长时间的低迷，20岁的亚瑟涅槃重生。赛季初的连续进球让球迷看到了希望，不过这个状态并没有长时间的保持，如同神经刀，时灵时不灵，弗朗西斯开玩笑说：“20岁的亚瑟终于找回了16岁的自己。”

“还有这种好事？”亚瑟在这条评论下自黑。

不过，在赛季末争四的关键阶段，亚瑟没有辜负球队和球迷的期望，屡屡在关键时刻进球，堪称保四大将军，人们歌颂着英雄归来，涅槃重生，而就像对恶评一笑而过一般，面对这些赞誉，20岁的亚瑟也一笑而过，内心毫无波澜。

“亚瑟越来越没有以前可爱了。”弗朗西斯用小号在tinder的个人资料上感慨道，当然这个小号还是不经意被亚瑟看到了，亚瑟也用自己的小号在个人资料上回答：“当然，他已经废了，下赛季要被清理了。”


	8. 淘汰赛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16进8的比赛和一些小风波

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp：奥洪 冷战组注意⚠️
> 
> 瑞桑打了一点酱油

5.淘汰赛

“本次淘汰赛赛制改革，从双回合改成单回合制。接下来开始。我们每场比赛都是决赛了。”罗德里赫在一封给全体员工的公开邮件上这么说道，“祝一切顺利！” 此时ARISE FC的包机已经在阿姆斯特丹降落，他们的对手是RAVEN FC，一支主场位于阿姆斯特丹的老牌劲旅。 对于罗德里赫来说，RAVEN FC和他也颇有因缘，现在RAVEN FC的主力中场瓦修茨温利，正是他的恩师—钢琴教授茨温利教授的儿子，他们从小一起长大。瓦修后来在瑞士球队TORIS FC呆了十年，然后在28岁那年和老板在续约上谈崩，转投RAVEN FC。 早春的阿姆斯特丹气温还有些低，在走下舷梯的时候阿尔弗雷德将西装扣子全扣上了。虽然他面无表情，但是他迈出的步伐简直六亲不认， 在他笔直地走向相反方向的机场摆渡大巴之前，伊万拉住了阿尔弗雷德的帽子，把他往自己身边一带，过了一会儿，他好奇地摘下了阿尔弗雷德的头戴耳机。 “波西米亚狂想曲？”伊万听了会儿又把耳机给他戴上，“没想到你还挺…复古。” “主要是因为之前看了那个电影。”阿尔弗雷德小声回答，“话说其他人呢？” 伊万伸出手指了指坐在巴士上朝他们拼命招手的领队：“当然是在巴士等我们啊。” 他们两个人迅速找了巴士后排靠窗处空出的两个座位坐下，刚才还坐在前排和助教讨论战术的安东尼奥朝他们瞥了一眼，露出了意味深长的笑容。 “关于这个球队大多数讨论都集中在19岁的队长，霍兰德身上，”安东尼奥在大巴说对球员说道，“但事实上这支队伍还有一个重要的人——瓦修茨温利，三四年前他也和许多豪门传过绯闻。我认为他是RAVEN FC 的关键先生。” 瓦修和霍兰德是一对优秀的前场搭档，一个半赛季内，瓦修为霍兰德助攻20多次，哪怕是全欧也算是排的上号的。

比赛在傍晚时分开始，罗德里赫亲自前往督战。在前十分钟，ARISE FC反客为主，不过RAVEN FC很快缓过来，瓦修断下了阿尔弗雷德脚下的球，然后传给霍兰德，顺势一捅，皮球滚进了大门。

安东尼奥非常着急，趁着补水的时间，安东尼奥开始布置修改过的战术，他一边说一边做手势，手势非常抽象，阿尔弗雷德只好凭借安东尼奥的工地英语推测战术。

阿尔弗雷德这一侧对位霍兰德，因此他选择协防地更深了，有一次阿尔弗雷德还抢下了对面前锋霍兰德的球，这种积极的防守起到了很好的作用，逼得瓦修有一次传球出现了失误，直接传到了亚瑟的脚下。

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德同时往前跑，亚瑟吸引了好几个防守的队员，而阿尔弗雷德已经埋伏在对方的禁区附近，寻找更好的机会。他和亚瑟一直有一种互相的信任和默契。正如阿尔弗雷德相信亚瑟能够甩掉对方，亚瑟也相信阿尔弗雷德就在他自己想象的那个最佳点位。

在和中场互传了几次之后，他们最终决定冒险给阿尔弗雷德直塞球，而阿尔弗雷德不负众望地进球，扳平比分。

这时双方又回到了同一个起跑线，伊万已经迫不及待地向前冲去，暗示队友一起大举压上。RAVEN FC似乎还没有从丢球中反应过来，要不是守门员数次救险，恐怕ARISE FC早就取得了领先。

终于，RAVEN FC获得了一个角球的机会，对于ARISE FC一贯的操作来说，对手的角球也算是自己发起进攻的一种方式，在伊万将球往外一顶之后，ARISE FC就顺着发动了反击，瓦修一开始紧紧地跟着亚瑟，眼看要追上了，最后却在中圈附近滑倒了。这一滑，浇凉了RAVEN FC反击的希望。

2:1，ARISE FC很踏实地击败了RAVEN FC，这个结果不出意外，但是过程颇具戏剧性，瓦修的失误和滑倒，霍兰德下半场的隐身，都成为了赛后讨论的焦点。

罗德里赫离开了球场，此时ARISE FC的球员还在纵情庆祝，而他还得找个网络好的地方在线批准几个关于租借球员的文件。等他结束这些工作之后，他遇见了换好衣服从更衣室出来的瓦修。

明明是有多年交情的密友，罗德里赫有一肚子的话想和瓦修说，甚至还想打探一下他的母亲茨温利教授的情况，不过在这个情况下，罗德里赫也有些不知所措，还是瓦修先开的口。

“好久不见了，罗德。”瓦修拍了拍罗德里赫的肩膀，这姿势像极了战友之间的问候，“感觉要恭喜你也有点违心，但祝你接下来顺利还是做得到的。”

“谢谢。”罗德里赫感觉自己松了口气，也顺势开起了玩笑，“那你考虑跳槽吗？我隐约记得你合同快到期了。”

“如果这算一个正式工作邀约的话，”瓦修笑了笑，“想都别想，我打算这之后就退休。”

退休对于罗德里赫来说还是很远的词，虽然清楚童年伙伴的工作性质，但是从瓦修这里亲耳听到“退休”这个词，或者说，亲耳听到瓦修说出想退休的想法之后，罗德里赫还是觉得非常震撼。他被童年好友瓦修和吉尔伯特的成功和光鲜亮丽的生活吸引，决定投身体育事业，结果在他才刚刚在足球世界大展身手，而已经在这个残酷又美丽的竞技世界摸爬滚打二十年的瓦修，心态上已经仿佛看透世故一般，打算回老家过闲云野鹤的归隐生活。

ARISEFC全员是在深夜抵达伦敦的，包括罗德里赫，他们在酋长球场前草草道别，大多数人就直接回家休息了，而阿尔弗雷德决定再去伊万家一起直播玩堡垒之夜—这是他们在比赛开始前立下的flag（粉丝福利），赢球就一起直播游戏。

“晚上好，我是伊万布拉金斯基，这是我的直播助理—阿尔弗雷德F琼斯。”伊万的开场白非常简单，阿尔弗雷德忍住自己想吐槽的欲望，配合地点了点头，“嗯。那我登入了。”

伊万是名副其实的苟活流，建筑大师，能不打人就不打人，特别爱搭板子然后遇到人往上拉。不过阿尔弗雷德就不是这个风格。见人就干，常备RPG，跟人对枪没输过，但是搭房子速度慢。经常反应不过来按键，从某种角度来说他们双排莫名合适。

“后面有人。”阿尔弗雷德埋伏在楼梯右侧，他处在高地，占有优势，直接和对方对枪，“解决了，我来推手推车，你去搭板。”

于是阿尔弗雷德操纵的小人推着手推车，伊万操纵的小人则在前面搭梯子，搭着搭着，伊万不小心按成了跳舞的键。

“众所周知，堡垒之夜是个跳舞游戏。”伊万喝了口水一本正经地解说着，几乎都想退了这一局，但是认真玩游戏的阿尔弗雷德已经在坠落之前搭了个斜板来避免当场去世，而伊万小人则坐在手推车里自由落体。

“赶紧搭堡垒给我开个篝火。”伊万无语，这喝口水的功夫自己就掉了这么多血，瞬间玩性大减。

小人在堡垒里回着血，等血量差不多之后他们选择离开，结果刚离开堡垒搭了层斜梯准备上坡的时候，一发火箭弹击中了他们。

“刚才正好在看直播，终于找到你们了！”对方开了语音，语气非常兴奋。

阿尔弗雷德觉得这个声音莫名熟悉，然而伊万比他先反应过来：“吉尔伯特？你明天不是有比赛的吗？”

“好吧，我必须得承认，我是看了太阳报的头版，才想到来地图找你们的。”

太阳报又写了什么幺蛾子东西…….阿尔弗雷德心想，打开了网页，虽然他已经身经百战了，但是还是有点遭不住。

“ARISE FC队内复杂的感情关系----主力前锋们和队长的那点事”配图是浴衣图，庆祝图，晚上一起并排走在路上的抓拍，阿尔弗雷德站在伊万房门前两人有说有笑的照片，就连白天伊万摘阿尔弗雷德耳机的照片都被贴了上去，这还嫌不够事大，太阳报还整理了球队官推上两个人的合影，结果不出意外，他们双人合影在INS上的数量比球队中其他任意组合的双人合影都多，虽然太阳报小编觉得“这可能是ARISE FC小编有意为之，鉴于他（她）有给专亚瑟P图加滤镜的前科。”

阿尔弗雷德有些无奈，正好伊万已经关了直播，他索性收拾东西，准备回家睡觉去了。

“你现在出门，还可以和狗仔聊聊人生和理想。”伊万打开窗子看了看外面的情况，“我是说啊，其实我早就看过这些文章，我个人是觉得就这样下去也不坏。”

等伊万转过头来，他对上了阿尔弗雷德的“你不对劲”的眼神，他没有为刚才暧昧的说辞解释什么，阿尔弗雷德看着伊万打开了客卧的灯和空调，一时间还有点不知所措。他的背包半挎在肩上，他在原地一动不动地站了一会儿，最终还是决定将背包放下。

“那我要借用下你家的卧室和卫生间了，队长。”

直到伊万和阿尔弗雷德都已经陷入梦乡了之后，罗德里赫还没下班。伊丽莎白听取了球探组提交的报告之后，又和他商量了很久，罗德里赫听的迷迷糊糊，眼皮都耷拉下来了。

“你给我醒醒。”伊丽莎白捏了捏罗德里赫的手，这力道颇有几分当年初中吉尔伯特所言的“男人婆”的风范，“今天你也上新闻了。虽然没有阿尔弗雷德和伊万的那么轰动。”

“我什么都没干。”罗德里赫觉得自己很无辜，“难道说几份租借合同泄露了？这不能怪我吧。”

“还真得怪你。你比赛之后找瓦修闲聊，本来就是大忌，结果你还邀请他来我们队？”伊丽莎白气不打一处来，“你把你朋友也坑惨了。你就说了一句话，结果他们连收购谈判的过程都编好了。RAVEN FC要想指责我们私下接触球员，这你可是跳进黄河也洗不清了，人证物证俱在。”

“瓦修不在现在的球队计划之中。”罗德里赫这下彻底精神了，他试图摸摸伊丽莎白的头发来安抚有些暴躁的女友，但伊丽莎白躲开了，“你不需要为我去运作什么。”

伊丽莎白看了看罗德里赫的脸，叹了口气：“我明白你在想什么，你在心底里还是希望能把朋友们聚在一起，在自己手下的队伍踢球，但是世事难料。”

“至少你在我身边。”罗德里赫握住了伊丽莎白撑在桌子上的手，眼里慢慢地都是爱意。


	9. 八强

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8进4，cp冷战主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟上LOF进度

6.八强

“恭喜晋级。”距离ARISE FC晋级八强24小时不到，安东尼奥已经全身心投入了接下来的工作，此时，他收到了这条短信。

“同乐，罗维诺。希望接下来的比赛能见面。”安东尼奥秒回，虽然他已经离开MILLROAD FC数年，但是当时还是比他矮一个头的少年的罗维诺瓦尔加斯还和他保持着良好的关系，他们在休赛期通常一起在马洛卡岛度假，家人也互相认识，不仅私下，在公开场合，即使在REALLY MADRID当教练开记者会的时候，安东尼奥也毫不吝啬对罗维诺的赞赏，惹得在马德里看完直播的老板在记者会刚结束的时候就急忙打电话给安东尼奥：“你上周可没跟我说你的引援计划还有罗维诺？冬窗我们得卖掉一名球员才能通过预算。”后来媒体很快知道了安东尼奥和罗维诺一贯互相吹捧的习惯，尽管他们知道这种恭维话不代表会即将发生什么，但是媒体依旧乐此不疲地想象着他们再次同队的情景。

“传ARISE FC将向罗维诺提供5年合同，合同到期之后自动转会美国大联盟。”

“安东尼奥发短信邀请罗维诺加盟ARISE FC，ARISE FC方面也做好谈判的准备。”

以上来自安东尼奥的脑补，不过这和现实中的新闻相差无几，在他和罗维诺发了一页屏幕的短信之后，ESPN开始传出安东尼奥发短信邀请罗维诺加盟ARISE FC的消息，紧接着就是ARISE FC女主管伊丽莎白紧急在推特辟谣球队并无此意向。

随着16进8的比赛全部结束，ARISE FC迎来了他的8进4淘汰赛的对手----CHALDEA FC，这支队伍和安东尼奥同样有些渊源。球队的当家射手佩德罗和安东尼奥在ROYAL MADRID一起效力过，而且他们几乎同时离开了ROYAL MADRID，不同于安东尼奥选择退役转型教练，佩德罗还在米兰城奔跑着，这里的人们就像过去的马德里人一样为他狂热。

“阿尔弗雷德，”听到自己的经纪人艾米丽这一本正经的口气，阿尔弗雷德一下子从床上弹起来，“刚才我收到了一份邀约。”

“可我才在ARISE FC呆了半年多，”阿尔弗雷德开了个玩笑，“我还没差到要被清洗吧。”

“这份邀约来自REALLY MADRID FC，他们应该会等到下赛季，我还没正式回复。”

阿尔弗雷德左眉毛往上翘了翘，他反复确定自己是否清醒，在他内心的构想中，这份邀约应该来得更早些，或者迟一些，总之不应该是现在。他内心挣扎了一会儿，最后还是说了句常用的官方辞令“总之现在不是说这个的时候，让我看看接下来会发生什么。”

在踏上圣西罗的球员通道之后，阿尔弗雷德仍然感到一丝不真实，他们已经走到了这一步，佩德罗和安东尼奥寒暄了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德还听到了他们讨论比赛之后去对面的赌场玩一把，两个远离伊比利亚的异乡人有很多共同语言；伊万则在和队友一一击掌，等到他走到阿尔弗雷德身边和阿尔弗雷德手掌相碰之后，他们都没有立即缩回手，伊万轻轻弯曲指节和阿尔弗雷德十指相扣，他们互相对视了一眼，彼此都觉得对方眼神很有内容，但是阿尔弗雷德率先移开了眼神：“一切顺利，伊万。”

“嗯。”伊万快速缩回手，往前继续和队友击掌了。

比赛的过程并没有媒体想象中的如火星撞地球般激烈，在上半场都可以用沉闷和乏善可陈来形容，两队都不急于进攻，机会寥寥无几。

“阿尔弗雷德！”下半场刚开始，安东尼奥再也坐不住了，他朝着阿尔弗雷德狂喊，然后给他做了一个换位的手势，阿尔弗雷德心领神会，这是让他多和亚瑟换位，不要让对方在左路过于顺利。

不过这个战术一开始没有起到很好的效果，没几分钟之后，佩德罗就抓住了ARISE FC中场的一个传球失误，率先拔得头筹，这给ARISE FC造成了很大的压力，CHALDEA FC在领先之后就采取了死守战术，收缩了防线，给阿尔弗雷德进攻造成了很大的麻烦。

又僵持了十几分钟，ARISE FC终于由亚瑟拼到了一个角球机会，阿尔弗雷德找来了亚瑟和伊万，聊了聊自己对处理这个球的想法，这是他们训练经常玩的一招，但在欧冠淘汰赛还是第一次尝试。

亚瑟走到角球旗之后，他往后面走了一些，似乎是预留助跑的距离，但很快，他掉头回来，在REALLY MADRID 球员还没反应过来的的时候，快发角球，球的轨迹离球门很近，伊万只是轻轻往前踢了一下，皮球飞快滚入球网，

这确实是一个大胆的操作，阿尔弗雷德猜测他们是这一年的欧冠比赛第一次采用这种方式进球的球队。ARISE FC顽强的把比赛拖进了加时。

“我们命不该绝，队长。”阿尔弗雷德喝了口水，很快跑回球场，他感觉到自己的脚踝酸痛不已，但他知道他还有三十分钟要坚持下去，他并不想要止步于此。

佩德罗站在他的对面，他的膝盖还缠着绷带，他很快调整了自己的状态，眼睛观察着全局，时刻寻找着自己的点位。

一分钟，两分钟，一开始战况非常焦灼，两边都很小心的控球，不过五分钟之后，ARISE FC加快了比赛的节奏，阿尔弗雷德简直想一个人大包大揽一切的难题，从协防佩德罗，到向前进攻，直到进球，安东尼奥并没有给过多的指示，随着时间的推移，他敏锐地意识到球员的体力下降很快，有很多动作变形，这是意志的比拼，也许还需要一些运气。

很快补时就要结束了，阿尔弗雷德依然不倦地奔跑，很快他获得了一个绝佳机会，他没有调整，而是直接打门，尽管擦到了球门旁的柱子，但是球还是朝着球门里拐，安东尼奥长舒一口气，坐回椅子上，让自己砰砰直跳的内心平静一些，他们在圣西罗击败了CHALDEA FC，让主场观众们沉默无言。

“让我坐会儿。”领队过来和阿尔弗雷德握手，此时阿尔弗雷德已经累的不想站起来了，“你也辛苦了，领队。”

“今天集合时间还蛮紧张的，快动起来。”伊万不知啥时候坐到了阿尔弗雷德的旁边，阿尔弗雷德不太情愿的开始从运动包里拿毛巾，伊万的左手搁在了阿尔弗雷德的右腿上，很难说这是有意还是无意，然后伊万试图模仿按摩师的手势来按压他的腿，可惜伊万到底不是专业的，过了一会儿阿尔弗雷德按住了伊万的手：“都快给你按出淤青了，我先去洗澡了。”

今天伊万还是邀请阿尔弗雷德去自己家里坐坐，见见自己从猫舍领来的小缅因。队友对他们经常私下来往已经见怪不怪了，甚至连球队官博也喜欢调侃，直呼他们是球队“可爱的一对”。

“所以它有名字吗？”阿尔弗雷德摸着舒舒服服趴在自己腿上的缅因猫，问道，“我是说，俄罗斯名字？”

“万尼亚，”伊万勾着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“说来有点自恋，这是我的小名。”

“不错，还蛮好听。”阿尔弗雷德看着小猫爱不释手，“我都想把它抱回家了。”

“或者你也可以常来。”伊万没有正视他，但是箍紧的手出卖了伊万的内心，“我给你留个柜子，放一些猫薄荷和绒线球玩具，还有其他的东西。”

tbc


	10. 半决赛

7.半决赛

出乎多数人的预料，今年的欧冠半决赛会迎来一场同城德比，细细算来，这两个月来，ARISE FC和RAVEN FC已经打过三场比赛，各有胜负。在联赛ARISE FC双杀RAVEN FC，但是在足总杯赛事上，ARISE FC居然爆冷输给RAVEN FC，这属实令人大跌眼镜。在足总杯的百年历史上，ARISE FC已经拿过30多次冠军，一骑绝尘。因此在输给RAVEN FC之后，AFTV难得的更新了五期视频，从战术，引援，训练几个角度一顿输出，顺势上了英趋。

“我买了一辆特斯拉，昨天刚去提车。”半决赛前最后一练之后，一向乖乖开着赞助商提供的Q5的阿尔弗雷德突然说道。

听到特斯拉这个词，更衣室一半队友都放下了手机，抬起了头，准备听阿尔弗雷德详述，“怎么样？手感如何？展开讲讲。”

“蓝牙连起来有点慢，”阿尔弗雷德开始抱怨，“我在视线外使用特斯拉智能召唤的时候蹭到了旁边的大奔。”

“啊这，”亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，“小毛病这么多啊。”

“哎，侧面雷达有盲区，除了这个小插曲倒还是不错，亚瑟你今天要坐我的车回家吗？”阿尔弗雷德兴奋得像是得到了新玩具的孩子，“我可以免费给你当司机。”

“不应该连出库动作都完不成啊，”伊万比划了一下，“要我帮你看看行车记录仪吗？”

“明天都要比赛了，”阿尔弗雷德换好了衣服，“不着急这个，总之今天是个高兴的日子，亚瑟，我们一道去机场接准备明天来现场观赛的马修吧。”

终于回到自家主场进行欧冠比赛，阿尔弗雷德倍感亲切，他看到弗朗西斯组织球迷们打开事先准备的TIFO，阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟，伊万三人的照片放大显示在正中，感到一股暖流涌入心中。

比赛前是传统异能互相喊话，这次死敌球迷终于不拿伊万的“出身”说事了，而是主动吐槽起了酋长球场高昂的票价---“欧冠半决赛加价到100镑，也就罗德里赫做得出来。”

针对死敌球迷的话语，主场球迷难得没有喷回去，而是一起跟着吐槽，显然这次加价引起了众怒，过了一会儿，在欧冠主题曲奏响之后，球迷才渐渐安静了下来，比赛即将开始。

亚瑟在中圈开球，一开始伊万还没有放飞自我，而是老老实实地蹲在后防，在比赛开始的时候RAVEN FC踢得很主动，这让主场球迷有些懵逼，一向以喜欢传导和控制的ARISE FC居然会在主场采取主动放弃一部分的球权，这样有些“怂”的战术，难道说是安东尼奥输怕了吗？

这当然是安东尼奥有意为之的战术，上一次虽然ARISE FC控球率遥遥领先，但最后还是输掉了比赛，因此这回安东尼奥决定适度把球权让给酷爱防守反击的RAVEN FC，来观察一下对方的反应。

ARISE FC顶住了一开始的进攻，随后，抓住了对方的失误，开始了反击。阿尔弗雷德接到了亚瑟的妙传，然后在守门员的视线被自己后卫挡的明明白白的时候，轻松打进。

“这就是用对方的优势击败了对方啊，安东尼奥果然是高手。”解说员赞叹道，“我已经在想象着他们决赛时刻的表现了。”

“这解说也真的是不怕败人品……”MILLROAD中场费里西安诺正好也在和自己的队友路德维希一起观赛，“不过我个人还蛮希望能碰上他们。”

“阿尔弗这次在淘汰赛的表现也很亮眼呐。”路德维希看了下数据统计，“这很难让人想象出是他才19岁，他参与了大多数的球队进球。”

接下来的比赛场面有些平庸，双方都没有些很好的机会，临近比赛结束，由于RAVEN FC的一名球员受伤，裁判给了三分钟加时。

三分钟很短，但对于两队来说，时间格外漫长，Arise FC逐渐有些松散，包括伊万都有些精神不集中。一次菲尼克斯险些擦中门柱，守门员不得不大吼伊万提醒他注意自己的防区。

不过接下来连守门员自己都失误了，一次过早的出击，毁掉了Arise FC整个下半场的努力，Raven FC倔强的把比赛拖进了加时。

“这下有点不太好说了。”费里西安诺左手托着下巴，用眼神询问路德维西的看法，路德沉思了许久，最终还是没有说什么。

“要是吉尔伯特在场，他一定会说，你要无条件相信伊万和阿尔弗雷德。”费里西安诺模仿着吉尔伯特的口音，路德维西有点想笑，但他又觉得嘲笑亲哥口音有些不太好，“你知道吉尔伯特和他们关系都很好，费里西安诺。”

在短暂的补水之后他们回到了场上，阿尔弗雷德被换下，亚瑟和伊万还留在场上，这时候两人都由于疲劳有些动作变形，边卫频频冲上前来主持进攻，20分钟之后，亚瑟终于踢进了关键的一球，帮助Arise FC最终晋级。

“那就决赛见了。”伊万刚回到更衣室就接到了吉尔伯特的简讯，这是自从他们在里尔分开了之后第一次同场竞技，这让他十分感慨，他在发送栏打了很多字，但最终话还是没有发送出去。

“我宣布我再也不黑亚瑟了。以后他就算一赛季就进了几个球，他的表现依然无懈可击。”弗朗西斯赛后在AFTV激动地说，“看他在底线华丽的表演，一过二，又传回自己，亚瑟你就是我亲爷爷！”

“我得向亚瑟柯克兰道歉，你是全英最好的7号。”

“我想和亚瑟一起睡觉。”一位激动的男球迷喝多了，挥舞着红围巾大喊，周围的男女也跟着附和。

“你们这群平时翻脸比翻书还快的老色批，”弗朗西斯语气颇有点不满，“我早就拿起了爱的号码牌。”

“停一下，这是乱伦吧。”路过的球迷想起了之前弗朗西斯“认亲”的问题发言，“你不对劲。”

亚瑟关了油管的直播，差点笑岔气，他飞速把弗朗西斯的snapchat备注“孙子”，截屏发了条推特，配了个笑脸的表情。

“我们真的闯进了决赛吗？”阿尔弗雷德走出球场，看见大街上疯狂庆祝的球迷，内心还是感到一丝不真实，“我从没有踏上过决赛的草皮，这感觉真的很特别。”

“我还记得球队上次闯入决赛的时候，一场大雨，浇灭了原本的希望。”伊万甩甩头，“但现在不是说这个的时候。”

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万若有所思的表情，忽然很想安慰他。

“那你觉得我们这次会.......”

“不知道。”伊万打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，“但是现在和那时完全不同了，有你，还有亚瑟，完全不同的队员，我们也许真的有机会。”

“我想也是。”阿尔弗雷德笑笑，“希望我能拿着冠军结束这个赛季，但不管怎么样，这已经是一个美好的回忆了。”

他们在十字路口分别，伊万盯着年轻人的背影，思绪万千，有时候他很想撬开阿尔弗雷德脑子看看他到底想了些什么，他还是如平时一般健谈，但是有意避开了转会和同性绯闻的话题，就算面对伊万旁敲侧击的试探，阿尔弗雷德也坚决不说，口风把关的很严。

这态度恰恰是让伊万担心的，如果阿尔弗雷德打算在夏天离开伦敦，那么他们还没开始就已经结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp仏英and冷战


	11. 露中心番外：trophy hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp雪兔和露米

TROPHY HUNTER  
将球轻轻踮起，然后换一条腿继续，简单而枯燥的训练开始了。从三岁被身为足球教练父亲带到家里小花园踢球开始，这已经是伊万布拉金斯基踢球的第十三年了，这些年来，他的课余生活几乎就被足球占领，从后花园到大球场，从俄罗斯到法国，大大小小的球场都留下了他的足印。

上午的训练结束了，同龄的男孩子们纷纷结伴去俱乐部附近的餐馆吃一顿，而到现在都不会说一句法语的伊万布拉金斯基，默默拿出了自己准备好的食物，坐在训练场旁边的长凳上，飞快地吃起来。

“请问有人看到我的包吗？”循着声音望去，伊万看到一个银发男孩四处寻找着自己的球包，那人同样也和他一样是国际球员，甚至他还穿着其他俱乐部的队服，伊万看了看自己长凳边上无人认领的包，便将它举起，朝着那人示意，那人看了一眼，就匆匆跑来，“谢谢，没想到我把它忘在这里了。”

“不用谢。”伊万的英语就像他的法语一样糟糕，但是这句万能的话他使用的非常熟练，银发男生朝伊万笑笑，也用英语回他：“我明天就要正式到里尔青训了，刚才在办转会手续，我是吉尔伯特贝施密特。”

“伊万布拉金斯基。”伊万其实也刚通过试训，理论上和吉尔伯特同期，“幸会，你是哪个位置的?”

“右边锋。”吉尔伯特非常得意，“你呢？”

“我本来也是前锋，”伊万摊了摊手，“后来他们觉得我长得高，让我去踢中卫去了。”

吉尔伯特刻意控制自己不笑得那么大声，伊万的脸色看着越来越阴，后来吉尔伯特只好安慰他：“前锋竞争压力可大了，中卫的话稳如泰山。”

不知是不是吉尔伯特这番话开导了伊万什么，从此伊万成为了一个充满着向前的心的中卫，成为了队里继吉尔伯特的第二进球手。

“下周我们要和一线队合训，”一年多的相处下来，伊万和吉尔伯特已经成了无话不谈的好友，“因为伤病，一线队打算选几个上调。”

后面的话不用吉尔伯特指出，伊万也明白了，“一线队啊，我等这一天很久了。”

就这么误打误撞选上一线队的伊万和吉尔伯特，在剩下的赛季中，伊万出场次数寥寥，而吉尔伯特总是被放在下半场出场，不过在短暂的出场时间中，吉尔伯特通常能给可怜的对手进行补刀，获得雅号“补刀小王子”。

第二个赛季，里尔几乎卖掉了大半个队，这可以说是每年都会发生的事情，年轻人入队，踢出成绩，被豪门看上，再换一茬年轻人，周而复始，随着足坛大量金主进入，里尔留下人才的难度越来越大，但是凭借出色的青训和合理的运营，他们在法甲取得了良好的成绩，也屡次闯入了欧战赛场。

获得了稳定的首发之后，伊万表现稳健，虽然这只是他在一线队的第一年，但他仿佛在这里踢了十年球一般，指挥防线，快速回撤防守，甚至习惯性地在下半场冲到锋线充当中锋，这种有着鲜明特点的踢法，让伊万迅速地成为足球媒体的关注对象。记者们称他为“苏联最后的天才”，“锋卫摇摆人”，“得分后卫”……种种奇怪的绰号比比皆是，他的社交账号评论区日常都是各路球迷的邀请，哪怕他和吉尔伯特搞怪的推文下面也不放过。

不过这支里尔最闪亮的明星永远是吉尔伯特贝施密特，这名德国前锋在赛季开始前的友谊赛就表现出众，面对传统豪门马赛打进一球，虽然他同样非常年轻，但是踢法很老练，他以速度见长，但是其他技术也相当细腻，身材高大，是后卫们公认难以对付的对手。

在球场上，伊万和吉尔伯特是里尔靠谱的中轴线，也是这支球队的灵魂和领袖，他们是资历尚浅的外国人，但是出众的能力让队友们心服口服，吉尔伯特也被队友推举获得了队长袖标。在球场下，伊万和吉尔伯特也是最好的朋友，从青训时期建立的默契和友谊，一直延续到了一线队，他们在采访中形影不离，坐车必定坐在一排，私下也经常一起出游，曾经有球迷在麦当劳偶遇他们坐在靠窗台的小圆桌上大快朵颐巨无霸汉堡，他们也一起去参加过街上的彩虹骄傲游行，同行去参加参与配音的动画电影首映。

赛季中期，在伊万的指导和忽悠下，吉尔伯特也开通了推特账号，第一条推特还是伊万帮他发的----“笨笨的吉尔伯特终于在我的帮忙下开通了推特账号，我是吉尔伯特，有什么想问的吗？”

不过年轻人对电子产品的掌握还是非常迅速的，很快吉尔伯特就变成了推特达人，从Q&A，带货，赛后汇报工作，还有一些日常，甚至有时候推特就像一个小型的球队聊天室，连中午吃什么他也要特意发一条推特艾特伊万或者其他队友，不仅如此，他还开通了油管频道，大言不惭地发了一系列“教你怎么成为法甲巨星”的日常训练教程类视频，收获了大批粉丝。

这个赛季对里尔来说是一个辉煌的赛季，他们只输了四场比赛，22轮处于领先，士气如虹，领先了第二名马赛6分，吉尔伯特打进30球，在射手榜上排名第一。

倒数第二场比赛之后，金色的彩纸带从球场上空落下，球迷在主场肆意庆祝，全队将教练高高抛起，这之后又在更衣室痛饮香槟，坐着球队大巴在里尔广场巡游，此时此刻，他们是全法最幸福的人。

“你来帮我拿拿奖杯。”吉尔伯特有些喝多了，他差点把奖杯从大巴车上丢下去了，伊万连忙帮他扶起来，“你小心。”

吉尔伯特半个身子靠在伊万身上，伊万一手提着联赛冠军奖杯，一手抱住有些醉意的小队长，慢慢回到了大巴车上的座位，此时天已经有些蒙蒙亮了，他们在广场上庆祝了通宵。

“下赛季，我们还会夺冠的，不仅是法甲，还有法国杯，欧冠……”吉尔伯特听上去显然忘记了他的经纪人已经在和MILLROAD FC谈判的事情，又或者说他以为伊万不知道，只是想找点话聊，“这只是一个开始，伊万。”

“希望如此。”伊万通常不太会主动说出自己的目标和梦想，他总觉得说出这些就不灵了，但他不愿意破坏好友的兴致，“我们这次在欧战中击败了ARISE FC，我觉得接下来我们能走的更远。”

“你说得对，伊万，”吉尔伯特转过头盯着伊万，两人对视了许久，空气逐渐变得暧昧了起来，等他们反应过来的时候他们已经嘴唇相碰，交换了一个香槟味的亲吻，这确实是水到渠成的，伊万这么想着，他们相处的时间如此之长，对彼此的了解不管从身体上还是心理上都非常深入，社交网络上也到处是对方的痕迹，如今他们的合影也将长久摆放在球队的主场。

“其实我收到了ARISE FC的offer,巴巴罗萨亲自给我打了电话。”犹豫了许久，伊万决定向他的好友坦白，但是吉尔伯特已经躺在大巴上睡着了。

直到第二天早上八点钟，伊万才回到自己的家，在疯狂的庆祝之后，伊万只是感到疲惫，他躺在床上足足睡了十几个小时，这段时候他的手机被打爆，邮箱和短信塞满了消息，有祝贺有邀约，还有代理商的消息。掩藏在这其中的，还有经纪人发来的消息，通知他马上ARISE FC的转会负责人要亲自来里尔找他谈话。

赛季末，在大多数球员享受漫长的假期的时候，伊万还是没有闲着，他忙碌于转会谈判中，每天都有媒体向他打探消息，尽管伊万也很想亲自说出转会下家，但是碍于合同，他也只好每天用公式化的语言回答他们。一反常态的是，吉尔伯特早早回到了德国，经常半天才和他发一条消息，看上去也在忙于转会事务。

也许这也是一种默契，一开始吉尔伯特和伊万都没有谈过转会的事情，直到快尘埃落定的时候，吉尔伯特才和伊万说了这件事：“我下赛季要回德国了。”

“我一开始就猜你不会一直待在法甲。”伊万撒了一个谎，在夺冠夜那天有一瞬间他真的以为吉尔伯特会留下，“那看来我们下赛季要分开了。”

“这对我们的职业生涯也有好处。”吉尔伯特在手机那端说道，“我觉得英超很适合你。然后我的话，我想我可能还是想回德国。现在SNS很发达，可不像以前联系不便。”

“我知道。”伊万点点头，他们都没有再去提过法甲夺冠的时候的事情，仿佛这件事并不是发生在昨天，而是上个世纪，“一切顺利。”

“伊万……”吉尔伯特欲言又止，“算了，没什么，我爱你，作为好朋友来说，希望你接下来也要顺利，虽然在欧战上相遇的话我没办法祝你胜利。”

刚来Arise FC的时候，伊万很不适应，不只是伦敦变幻莫测的天气，还有大城市的快节奏，以及全新的踢法，老教练巴巴罗萨喜欢细腻的球风，对后场球员也是这样的要求，在比赛中，伊的后场出球就成为了一种关键。幸运的是，伊万在巴巴罗萨的调教下，适应得很快，第二周就进入了最佳阵容。

老帅对这位年轻后卫的喜爱无需言表，他甚至将队长袖标交给了伊万，而球队对这名新星也非常重视，在上赛季欧战被淘汰后经历了一系列动荡，急需优秀的新援来提升成绩，稳固球迷。因此在场上，球队时常让他接受采访，因为英超的高曝光率，伊万的代言更多了，训练完之后还有很长时间的商业活动，经常到晚上才回到家休息。

这么辛苦打拼了一年之后，Arise fc在联赛还是没多少起色，但是重新夺回了足总杯的冠军，算是迈出了复兴的第一步。

Arise fc的球迷可能是全世界最热情的球迷，不管在网络上还是现实中，都是一股不容忽视的力量，伊万在足总杯冠军之后见证了这一点，他成了全市的风云人物，经常有球迷为了在训练场附近和他偶遇而故意绕远路，在各种网上投票中他也没输过其他后卫，甚至伊万还能在买车上牌的时候遇见自己的粉丝爽快地决定给他打折扣。

接下来又是几个赛季过去了，Arise FC成绩止步不前，他们上半赛季争冠，下半赛季争四，欧冠小组赛一霸，淘汰赛大礼包。他们引进了一些海外的潜力股，一直到亚瑟加入一线队的时候，看到亚瑟为首的英国年轻人的潜力，素来热衷去西班牙和东欧挖掘新人的Arise FC加大了本土化的力度。

而在Millroad fc的吉尔伯特同样职业生涯也不是非常顺利，伤病如影随形的困扰着他，尽管他伤愈之后又是一条好汉，但是低的出勤率也影响着自己和球队，因此Millroad fc每年都世界各地物色前锋，想寻找吉尔伯特的接班人或者是搭档，丰富锋线上的选择。不过这些前锋都没有在Millroad fc留很长时间，大多情况下是呆了几年再离开球队。

“听说你们队伍引进了一个还没成年的美国前锋？”一次伊万找吉尔伯特聊天，偶尔提到了球队，“你们队伍快要变成中学生挑大梁了。”

“可别提了，青训营小朋友的父亲和我同年，我差点把拐杖扔地上。”躺在床上的吉尔伯特连说话调调都变得像父亲，“但你别说，他并不弱啊，我觉得哪怕你也难对付。”

“呵呵，”伊万不以为然，“你真护着你儿子。”

不久球队发生了翻天覆地的变化，吉尔伯特的好友罗德里赫宣布进军体育产业，与Arise FC抠门的老板谈判了很久，磨了将近半年才完成收购，等到老板和总经理全部易主之后，在球队担任了20多年教练的巴巴罗萨被开除，引援工作也全部由ceo伊丽莎白来负责，解聘了一些球探和引援办公室的人，（从某种意义来讲，引援办公室在前几年自负盈亏的日子里工作确实比较清闲）。

“伊万，以后你得好好照顾阿尔弗雷德。”伊万经常听到吉尔伯特称赞他自己的搭档，因此当阿尔弗雷德官宣加盟之后，伊万的心情也有些复杂，“他有时候蛮脱线的，但总体是个好小子。”

“我肯定会的。”伊万点点头，“希望你们下赛季也顺利。”

虽然和阿尔弗雷德的初见不算是很友好，但是在接下来的相处当中，伊万能够很明显地体会到为什么自己的好友对他这么赞不绝口，在伊万眼中，阿尔弗雷德是个优缺点都很明显的人，就像青春校园剧的男主角一般，能力强，感情写在脸上，具有强烈的冒险精神。不过性格脱线大条，经常语出惊人，不太读的懂空气。

“你说公磁铁会对母磁铁说什么？”阿尔弗雷德在足总杯决赛德比失利之后，坐到了一脸沮丧的伊万旁边，试图用冷笑话安慰他。

“不知道。”

“当我看到你背后的样子，我很排斥，当我见到你的脸的时候，我觉得你很有魅力。”阿尔弗雷德看上去深情款款，压低了嗓音，伊万一时分不清这到底是一个笑话还是真话。

“这并不是很好笑。”伊万话是这么说，但是脸上还是挂着笑容。

阿尔弗雷德看上去大受打击：“太扎心了，队长，你成功地让我也郁闷了。”

“对不起。”伊万收拾好球包，走出了更衣室，“我先去参加采访了，我感觉他们有很多问题想问。”伊万在这次比赛中连续两次失误，使得球队最终1:2失利，更衣室里安东尼奥也批评了他几句，不过说了更多鼓励的内容。最终，伊万独自接受媒体采访。

采访的过程并不算太愉快，伊万反复地道歉，解释，道歉，解释。同样的话车轱辘半天，还有人问起了他与球队僵持过的续约谈判的问题——尽管暂时和罗德里赫聊得还不错，但是针对1+1还是1+2的问题，还是没能敲定下来。

“我们的目标永远是追求下一个奖杯。”最后伊万以这句话作为总结，“期待欧冠接下来的比赛。”

伊万走出酋长球场，看见了在门外等他的队友们，他们要等他一起走上巴士，这明明是一个小小的举动，但是伊万情绪上紧绷的弦就在这一时刻得到了宣泄，他噙着眼中的泪花，望着天空不想让别人发现他的表情，大步快走，最后他落入了阿尔弗雷德的坚实的拥抱。


	12. 8.决赛

8.决赛

“在欧冠决赛前夜，你在想什么？”

“我在想，终于到这一天了。”阿尔弗雷德不假思索地回答，又看了看旁边还在构思回答的伊万，他忽然想起了第一次在ARISE FC训练前夜做的梦----亚瑟将奖杯递给他，然后他不小心地把奖杯摔在了地上。

“我希望能有个好的结果。”伊万对着记者说完，又意味深长地和阿尔弗雷德对视，“都走到这一步了。”

他们从发布会大厅跳窗离开之后急匆匆地赶到了训练场，由于进了决赛，罗德里赫请了摄影师打算拍纪录片，安东尼奥劝说不要让摄影师进更衣室，但是最后罗德里赫还是坚持需要全程跟拍。

“我们还是不要并排走进去了。”注意到摄像机对准了他们，阿尔弗雷德忽然小声说，伊万看了他一眼，好像在问“你这是抽什么风”。

“这不是说事前说过的。”阿尔弗雷德垂下了头，“你忘啦？”

“哦。”伊万捏了捏阿尔弗雷德不安分的呆毛，走进了训练场，阿尔弗雷德跟在他后面。

训练时的气氛还比较轻松，他们边抢圈边吐槽着当地奇怪的作息时间----饭馆总是晚上八九点才开始营业，深夜酒店外面大吵大闹。

“欢迎来到马德里。”安东尼奥笑笑，“习惯就好。”

“到时候我们得把阿尔弗雷德看好了，以防他这一去不回。”

不知是谁开了这个玩笑，这属实让自诩大场面先生的阿尔弗雷德也尬住了很久，过了一会儿还得亚瑟出来打圆场：“麻烦把这段剪了。”

伯纳乌球场的球员通道中间被铁栏杆隔开，主客队分列两边，阿尔弗雷德看着铁栏杆边熟悉的MILLROAD前队友，还有刚加入的本田菊，心中思绪万千。他靠着铁栏杆，和他们一一打过招呼，还隔着栏杆和费里西安诺握了握手。

“下午好。”

“你也是。”

简单的对话过后，他们转身找回队友，作为两队队长的吉尔伯特和伊万则是最后现身，伸出双手和各自队友击掌，鼓励。阿尔弗雷德发誓这次伊万的手不太安分地摸了摸他的胸前------还假装是在抚摸队徽。

对于两队的球员来说，这都是他们第一次打入欧冠决赛，伊万甚至一开始忘了要和裁判员合影，被吉尔伯特提醒才想起来。

挑边完成了之后，伊万和吉尔伯特短暂地拥抱了一下，有那么一瞬，伊万觉得眼前的吉尔伯特和十年前的吉尔伯特身影交错，不过很快，他回过神来，阿尔弗雷德在催他站好位，这对我们来说都意义非凡，伊万心里想着，但愿能迎来一个好结局。

比赛开局很沉闷，和大多数欧冠决赛一样，两边都在试探对手，不急不缓，但求不出错，直到第40分钟，费里西安诺的传中，被两名中卫漏过，吉尔伯特抓住了这个机会。

伊万狠狠地踢了脚门柱，然后又投入到比赛之中，他明白现在不是发泄情绪的时候，比赛还没有结束。

下半场，MILLROAD FC依旧占据着主动，阿尔弗雷德面对路德维希的防守有些无措，他们太熟悉了，路德维希熟悉阿尔弗雷德喜爱的进攻方式和进攻路线，总能出现在应该出现在的地方。

“这不行，”阿尔弗雷德找到了伊万和亚瑟，“我们都在球后面，我们需要更有侵略性。”

“但是别拿牌。”亚瑟补充道。

直到第七十分钟，ARISE FC还处于落后，但是他们逐渐在场面上占了上风，气的路德维希在后排把自己亲哥吼回去补防，又把中场的意大利兄弟叫来让他们多防守，少去和裁判争执，

转折出现在补时，ARISE FC迎来了全场比赛的第二个角球机会，阿尔弗雷德和伊万顶在前线，他们和主罚的托里斯通过短暂的眼神交流确定了-----阿尔弗雷德替伊万挡开防守，然后接下来一切就交给伊万。

球从空中划过一道弧线，所有人都竭力争顶，伊万机灵地钻了个空挡，阿尔弗雷德的起跳干扰了他人的视线，最终皮球从门柱弹进了球网。

“接下来就是加时了。”ARISE FC的首发站成了一圈，伊万站在中间说道，“我们离胜利还有半个多小时，这是决赛，肯定会更加艰难，但是我们不会放弃，管他对面是谁呢? 我们要拿到奖杯。”

加时赛，两队都没有建树，亚瑟的腿伤有些复发，在加时结束之后他的腿已经一瘸一拐，这是一群体能和专注都濒临极点的人，安东尼奥开始在纸上写着点球的排名顺序。

伊万率先比了个4的手势，这是他的幸运数字。

接下来是亚瑟，此时理疗师还在给他冰敷，但是他坚定地举起了手，球员们懂得这份心情，阿尔弗雷德通过拍肩鼓励的方式表达了支持，安东尼奥也很快下了决断，让他在第三顺位。

托里斯举起了手，亚瑟推荐了另一个户口本，接下来只剩最后一个名额了，此时所有人都看向了一旁的阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德迎着他们的目光，看了眼对面准备的守门员，慢慢地点了点头。

“不用担心，”伊万明白阿尔弗雷德心中的顾虑，不然换平时阿尔弗雷德早就跳出来了，“你就走上前去，顺着自己的内心。”

时间才过了几分钟，但是在阿尔弗雷德眼中仿佛过了一个世纪，他的手臂搭着伊万，紧张地几乎快把伊万的手臂拽下来，托里斯走上前，面无表情，但是伊万看到他的手在发抖，他选择了右边，不巧正被守门员猜到。

这无疑大大打击了士气，虽然ARISE FC的守门员也扑出了费里西安诺的点球，但是MILLROAD FC的守门员发挥也异常出色。安东尼奥站在球场边上，面色凝重。

亚瑟咬紧牙关，慢慢走上了点球点，也许是肾上腺素的作用，站在球前的他一时间忘记了疼痛。亚瑟柯克兰是英格兰队的第一点球手，从青年队开始他就无数次走上12码线，他这次没有选用自己最擅长的方式，但是还是罚进了球。

“扶我一把。”肾上腺素的刺激结束之后亚瑟被钻心的疼痛给支配，最后几乎只能被理疗师扶下场。

路德维希走上了前，费里西安诺已经转过身，不敢看接下来的结果。

3,2,1，阿尔弗雷德心中默念着，路德维希用假动作骗过了守门员，球入网，将悬念继续保留下去。

轮到伊万了，吉尔伯特在球门侧面祈祷，事前他告诉了守门员伊万一个罚点球的习惯，吉尔伯特不确定这是否能有所帮助，但他希望能有。

球飞向了右上死角，的确守门员通过这个提示判断对了方向，但还是无能为力。

罗维诺也罚进了，接下来悬念留到了最后一刻。阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，面对自己的前队友，他想起了安东尼奥提出的建议----出其不意，改变自己的习惯，球来到了右下的底角。

最后的压力全部落到了吉尔伯特的身上，他深吸一口气，然后-----

一脚把球踢到了观众席。

摄影师记录了吉尔伯特懊恼的表情，接下来就是ARISE 球员的狂欢，他们冲进了球场中央，把安东尼奥抛向天空，和现场的观众一起蹦蹦跳跳地庆祝。

到了捧杯的时刻，阿尔弗雷德接过了亚瑟的杯子，果不其然，因为第一次捧杯，还真的没拿好差点扔地上了，不过被旁边的领队扶了一把，这才没闹出洋相。

“老天……”阿尔弗雷德拿着奖杯回到更衣室就立即被香槟泼了一脸，随后阿尔弗雷德也反手将庆祝蛋糕扣在了那人脸上，他们就这么闹作一团，直到安东尼奥把亚瑟带去发布会。

“我觉得我们可以搞个偷袭。”阿尔弗雷德想出了绝妙的主意，他拉着伊万，把桌子上还剩四分之一的香槟瓶藏在身后，偷偷潜入了发布会正门处，然后在安东尼奥说话的间隙，猛的推开门，将香槟往安东尼奥身上泼，顺便在旁边拍桌庆祝。

“那真是……”安东尼奥挪开了椅子，也一起站起来跟着庆祝，台下的记者笑成一团，快活的空气布满了整个空间。

最终球员们在清场之前坐上大巴离开了，机票是隔天早上的，意味着他们还有一些时间要在马德里呆着。而ARISE FC的球员们大多都累了，只想泡澡放松一下，他们接下来还有一整天的时间在伦敦游行和庆典。

阿尔弗雷德把箱子放在一边，开始刷球队官网来保存几张自己的照片。就在此时，有人敲门------是拖着自己箱子的伊万。

阿尔弗雷德也不问他有什么事，就只是开门让他进来。伊万看起来一副被掏空的样子，也许是在比赛之中肾上腺素作用褪去之后的疲倦反应吧，阿尔弗雷德这么想着。

“我听说了你的经纪人和REALLY MADRID FC转会总监见面的传闻。”伊万坐在房间的转椅上，“是这样吗？”

“确实有过一些接洽。”阿尔弗雷德点头，“但是没有后续了。”

“达成了？”

“我拒绝了。”阿尔弗雷德把“拒绝”这个词着重强调，“从头到尾并没有什么协议，兄弟。”

“那还好。”伊万松了松领带，“听着，你是一个对我…..对球队来说很重要的人，老实说，听到这个新闻我不是很开心。”

“那我得道歉。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，他走近伊万，右手撑着桌子，造成一种“居高临下”的既视感，“不过你还有其他想说的吧。”

伊万拽住了阿尔弗雷德领带往自己身前带，阿尔弗雷德一时重心不稳，最后跨坐在伊万的腿上，他们离的很近，呼吸声都清晰可闻，配合着暖黄色的台灯光芒，这一切是水到渠成的，伊万这么想着，亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的嘴角。

“你最后还挺‘绅士’。”阿尔弗雷德换了个坐姿，索性把伊万当成了靠背，“真有点出乎我的意料。”

“所以这算什么，算是‘同意’吗？”

阿尔弗雷德回以一吻。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！


	13. after story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

after story

1.

安东尼奥在Arise.FC的第二赛季开始进行的不太顺利。由于赛季中间休息时间变少——得怪fifa又别出心裁想出一些新比赛，球队大腿阿尔弗雷德在国家队为了世界杯争取一张入场券费了好大心思，这甚至导致他赛季开始前缺席了一些比赛。

赛季初Arise FC进攻不畅的毛病就充分暴露了出来，一开始勉强战胜升班马让安东尼奥难得控制不住情绪，在赢球的同时开起了吹风机—比赛结束的时候他在更衣室批评了大家将近5分钟。

赛季首败在第三场联赛，这场比赛阿尔弗雷德才复出，状态比季前赛冷却了不少，他获得了大量的开火权，但是踢的不尽如人意，弗朗西斯辣评——“从Alfredbullock”变成alfred bullshit”，气得阿尔弗雷德去弗朗西斯社交媒体评论区刷表情包。

“训练完有时间吗？”阿尔弗雷德在训练场练习射门的时候，遇到了披了条大毛巾，刚从健身房出来的伊万，伊万在向他提出邀约的时候还拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的翘臀，“比如说.....来我家喝杯咖啡？”

“好啊。”阿尔弗雷德手也伸向了伊万的球裤，却被伊万避开了，“如果你任意球比赛赢了亚瑟，我们再......”

下周的联赛，对阵升班马，赛前的Arise.FC洋溢着势在必得的气氛，尤其是球荒的阿尔弗雷德，几乎是憋着一股劲想着进球。

只有弗朗西斯依然非常忧心球队：“从我的首发预测来看，球队的后防很成问题，而且有的队员因为一些队内感情纠葛状态非常不稳。”

阿尔弗雷德的苦练终是有了些效果，他脚感很出色，在开赛20分钟就取得了进球，球队和球迷士气大涨，但是好景不长，后防表现如同弗朗西斯所说，表现犹如卧底，从伊万开始在无人盯防的情况下，忽然失误，给对方一个乌龙，四名后卫依次整活，阿尔弗雷德进球的速度比不上后卫丢球的速度，一时间酋长球场都沉默了，他们看着守门员绝望的眼神，还有阿尔弗雷德无语的表情，目送着球队2:3爆冷，在播客解说的弗朗西斯一时惊的说不出话来。

赛后的发布会自然也没放过安东尼奥，从排兵布阵到迟钝的换人，各种尖锐的问题都抛给了安东尼奥。

“我愿意承担一切责任，更衣室现在经历一些波折，”安东尼奥总结道，“赛前媒体几乎精准拿到了队伍的首发名单，但我不喜欢看到这种情况。”

陪同安东尼奥参加发布会的亚瑟忽然感到一阵紧张，他和弗朗西斯相爱相杀的关系几乎是队伍里公开的秘密，以及弗朗西斯把自己随口透露的首发名单发布在社交媒体的事情显然没逃过安东尼奥的眼睛，接下来恐怕首发难保。

安东尼奥在发布会上提到的内鬼暴露首发的事情令舆论哗然，众人很快发现了弗朗西斯的‘预测首发’和真实首发一模一样的事实，开始猜测可能的与弗朗西斯关系甚密的球员。

亚瑟在回更衣室的时候和安东尼奥之间没什么交流，但彼此的表情看起来都有很多话想说。

弗朗西斯做了AFTV这么多年，难得遭遇被带波节奏的事情，评论区骂街的足足几千条，可谓创办球迷电台以来最大的危机，这是他第一次开始和伙伴考虑停更的事情，就连一开始创建初期资金不够也没让他产生这种想法。

在这一场舆论漩涡之中，社交媒体上和弗朗西斯互相关注的亚瑟饱受怀疑，而他接下来点赞的一条给弗朗西斯说话的推特算是把内鬼事件热度推向最高。

“弗朗西斯只是一个媒体人，比赛的问题不能怪到一个不在场上的人的身上。”

‘亚瑟……’球迷的矛头几乎是一下子就转移到了亚瑟身上，不过他早已有心理准备，卸载退出一气呵成，网络世界与我何干。

“亚瑟，你也没必要上赶着背锅吧。”作为队长的伊万在刷到动态之后紧急小窗亚瑟。

“我也不能看着弗朗西斯一个人被冲这么多节奏。”亚瑟挠了挠头，“这事他有问题我也有问题，而且我本来媒体风评就一般，与其让媒体猜来猜去还是这样最好。”

“也许你以后应该规范一下你男友的言行。”伊万好心建议，“我言尽于此。”

“彼此彼此吧。”亚瑟挂断了通话。

这场风波延续到了下一周的比赛，亚瑟被按在替补席上之后，引起了不明就里的球员的疑惑，其中就包括为自己表哥打抱不平的阿尔弗雷德，这个单纯的青年并不知道亚瑟和弗朗西斯那比兄弟更亲密的关系，认为安东尼奥是脑子进了水。

“你们就不能给媒体少搞点素材了吗！”伊万看到阿尔弗雷德戴着写着亚瑟名字的帽子一脸懵逼，“今天我看到了几台摄像头都在盯着你和亚瑟！”

“那不是很好，我还准备了亚瑟的球衣，正好当打底衫。”阿尔弗雷德一脸计划通的表情，伊万扶额，给亚瑟了一个‘看你干的好事’的表情。

正如阿尔弗雷德所料，这些小细节都被媒体捕捉到了，被解读为了对亚瑟的支持和站队，

比赛本身风平浪静，两队毫无建树的平局，场面也乏善可陈，于是焦点还是变成了内鬼事件。

“您今天把亚瑟安排称为替补，是有什么考量？”

“纯粹的技术性考量。”安东尼奥早就料到记者会提这个问题，“就好比打猎，你总得带猎犬，而不是带猫去。”

“阿尔弗雷德表达了对亚瑟的支持，接下来你会把他们一起放在板凳席吗？”

这个记者明显还是菜鸟，提的这个问题针对性太明显，所以安东尼奥没跳入这个坑：“首发的制定是根据身体状态，比赛状态以及战术安排，我会根据相应的变化来安排前锋的首发。”

这次参加发布会的球员代表是伊万，球队主教练和球队更衣室的核心人物之一交恶，让他这个队长也很难做。尤其是年轻气盛的阿尔弗雷德作为球队的外援大腿也急不可耐的站队让整件事更加复杂。伊万知道自己应当尽量维持中立，但是他和阿尔弗雷德的私情让他的内心的天平早已有了偏向。

“我们会为了球队，在主教练的领导下战斗至死。”伊万在说到主教练这个词的时候特地看了眼安东尼奥。

伊万本来想着在球衣事件之后，也许安东尼奥觉得对亚瑟的敲打已经足够，然后一切就能告一段落，但没想到好戏还在后头。

太阳报前首席娱记跳槽到天空电视台之后，从幕后走向台前，取得了转型的胜利，不过在今晚的节目，这位记者别出心裁，选择了跨界——从娱乐圈花边新闻到体育花边新闻赶上了热点，发布了一段酋长球场球员通道里亚瑟和伊万聊天的录像，通过邀请唇语专家解读，成功还原了两人的对话———

“阿尔弗雷德这个独b，受不了了。”这是第三轮联赛，阿尔弗雷德刚复出的时候脚感不好，但又急于进球，浪费了大量机会，这让同为前锋，给阿尔弗雷德送了很多妙传的亚瑟也有些恼火，“他就像和我们对着踢一样，没头没脑的！接下来你也别给他多传了，多往右边。”

伊万在旁边苦笑，拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀：“他可能是忘了穿射门靴。”

在阿尔弗雷德站队亚瑟之后在放出这段视频，这时间确实卡的太准了。伊万看着这段视频飞速在社交媒体疯传，更头大了。

阿尔弗雷德也像伊万一样很快吃到了自己的瓜，他反应很快，让艾米丽紧急发了声明：“不用过分渲染这件事，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟是好兄弟，这是球场上很常见的事情，而且阿尔弗雷德那场比赛表现确实不佳。”

这次紧急公关之后，热度仍然不减，阿尔弗雷德最新一条晒狗的ins评论区几乎成了战场，正在阿尔弗雷德纠结自己应该说些什么的时候，伊万来电了。

“阿尔弗，关于那个视频……”

“我已经公关了，我想这应该是最好的回应了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“但我也不是一点都不在意这件事，比如说你都没有说些维护我的话。”

2

“冬窗快开了。”安东尼奥坐在总监办公室里，罗德里赫坐在办公桌前，一脸‘冬窗没钱买不起人’的表情，试图让安东尼奥知难而退。

“我的想法是，从MILLROAD fc挖来本田菊，他表现不错，很适合来我队担任右边锋。”安东尼奥提出了自己的要求，果不其然，他眼看着罗德里赫表情转变成为了“你怎么不去抢呢”的惊讶，很适合变成火遍全网的meme，“如果可以的话，能买来适龄主力边后卫也是极好的，教练组拟了一份名单。”

安东尼奥看见罗德里赫接过名单的手都是颤抖的。

“亲爱的，你来处理吧，我想我应该和阿迪的人见面聊新的合同的事情了。”罗德里赫挥挥手，让躺在沙发上看球探简报的伊丽莎白来应付安东尼奥，“这是一份引援名单。”

“安东尼奥，我们冬窗只有四千万欧的预算。”伊丽莎白看了看名单，“所以，有进就有出，请慎重考虑一下。”

“可以用亚瑟平换本田菊，当然我只是建议。”安东尼奥用手撑着下巴，“后卫的名单我会更精简一些再提交。”

“这确定是因为竞技的原因，而不是私人恩怨？”听了这句话，伊丽莎白好奇地问道，“亚瑟是大英户口本球员，而且离合同到期还有段时间。”

“亚瑟的表现大家都看在眼里。”安东尼奥顿了顿，“而且，众所周知，最近更衣室不太平和他也有关系。”

“我了解了，”伊丽莎白点点头，“但我不得不承认这笔交易并不那么容易达成。所以以这种方式来逃避更衣室的问题并没有好处，我会和他们谈话，让我们解决这些事情。我会规束亚瑟和媒体，你对他们也稍微客气点，差不多得了。”

安东尼奥正欲为自己申辩几句，忽然“去和阿迪的工作人员谈合同的”罗德里赫又杀了回来，他推开门：“伊莎，聊好了吗？到饭点了。”

“我过两个小时再和你回复，抱歉了。”伊丽莎白指了指门口的男友，“你也去休息吧，安东尼。”

伊丽莎白小步走出办公室，罗德里赫伸出手主动来挽她的手臂，两个人慢慢地往外走，罗德里赫前段时间偶然得知伦敦开了家意餐店，便心血来潮约了伊丽莎白聚餐。

“安东尼希望用亚瑟来换本田菊。”伊丽莎白还在思考这个方案，“说实话我觉得并非毫无可能，但是MILLROAD fc不一定会答应，他们仍然在渴望欧冠奖杯。”

“关键是亚瑟是本土球员，我们还是需要足够的本土户口本球员，尤其是大英国家队副队长，英足总对本土球员总是更关照一点。”罗德里赫委婉地表达了自己纠结的点，“哎，饭店快到了，我预定了靠窗的一桌。”

他们正说说笑笑的时候，忽然飞来一只皮鞋，看弧线即将正中伊丽莎白的眉心，说时迟，那时快，罗德里赫把伊丽莎白往旁边推，自己的脸却被飞鞋击中，脸上留下了一个鞋印。

“什么仇什么怨。”罗德里赫把鞋子交给旁边的交警，叙述了事情大概，“等到确定身份，我将把他拉入酋长球场黑名单。”

“我们下次还是开车吧。”伊丽莎白只能临时用餐巾纸帮罗德里赫擦脸，不过这个小插曲并没有影响他们接下来就餐的兴致，平时忙碌的工作让他们很少有时间像年轻那样挥霍半天独处约会，现在就连工作餐的时间都那么宝贵。

马修，快接skype，阿尔弗雷德在内心祈祷着，他死死盯着手机屏幕，等着自己的表弟接听视频通话，将近一分钟，马修才打开了摄像头，他披了条浴巾，脸上还有一块磕碰形成的乌青，背后还有人走来走去，看起来是男子更衣室。

“阿尔弗，刚才我在淋浴间。”马修把手机架在储物柜那边，一边对着镜头擦头发，“什么事？”

“我们很久没见了，马修。”阿尔弗雷德在寻找合适的借口的时候，马修的脸贴近了镜头，打断了他，“直接说正事。”

“我想请你来酋长球场看球，然后我们顺便吃个饭。”阿尔弗雷德看起来表情有些沮丧，“最近球队不太顺利，然后我和亚瑟、伊万闹僵了，我们需要至少形式上的和好。”

“所以你叫我来伦敦，好找借口私下把亚瑟叫出来吗。”马修弯下了腰，大概是在穿裤子，“我得考虑一下，阿尔，我也有自己的生活。”

“我刚才就想问了，你的脸怎么回事？”阿尔弗雷德转移了话题。

“刚才冰球比赛的时候，一头撞到了人，有点痛。”说到这个话题，马修打开了话闸，“今年我们终于打进全国冠军赛，结果不巧抽到了伯克利，然后我们输了五个球！五个！”

“我也输过五个球。”阿尔弗雷德安抚了因为输球不太开心的表弟，“再说了，你校实力在那里嘛。”

“我在蒙特利尔从来没输过这么惨！”马修压低了声音，“去年的时候我们甚至没打进全国大赛，现在好不容易参与一次，就是惨案。”

“换句话说，你是最早准备下赛季比赛的校队副队长了。”阿尔弗雷德说道，“所以你来不来伦敦？”

马修纠结了一会儿，忽然他紧皱的眉头放松了不少，他很果断地点了点头：“来的。”

“刚才是怎么了吗，你答应的好快。”阿尔弗雷德惊讶于马修的反应变化，直觉自己的表弟有什么事情没告诉自己。

“刚才我女友说她下周要来伦敦补拍几个镜头，我就顺道陪她来吧。”马修说话的时候不自觉的微笑，“我和弗朗索瓦丝前段时间和耶鲁比赛之后认识的，然后就顺便在一起了。”

“弗朗索瓦丝 波诺弗瓦？听说确实在你校读书……”阿尔弗雷德觉得这个名字莫名熟悉，“这不是新任邦女郎嘛，好家伙，你让我这个和男友冷战的有点羡慕。”

“男友？”马修捕捉了这个词汇，“谁啊？”

“伊万，”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“其实是一件小事，但是我们因为这个就不太说话了。刚才我们训练完，他和亚瑟又去加练射门去了，我搞不懂他这个中卫为什么要加练射门？还是在我刚说我要去健身房的情况下。”

3.

在遭遇两轮不胜之后，Arise FC掉出了欧冠区，这给主教练安东尼奥带来了莫大的压力，他们急需一场胜利。

这次面对死敌Karen fc的比赛中，亚瑟终于再次首发出场，搭配阿尔弗雷德组成了Arise fc最熟悉常用的锋线搭配。这场比赛的重要性不言而喻，谁都不想输掉这场比赛，不仅因为同城死敌，还有另一个重要的原因，就是在积分榜上两队相差了两分，谁赢了就能让对方跌出欧冠区。

在比赛开始之前，安东尼奥也觉得心里没底，Karen Fc在之前的比赛表现的非常优秀，面对其他强队也有比较高的胜率。而Arise fc经过了沸沸扬扬的内鬼事件，不管是球评人还是媒体，都不太看好。

阿尔弗雷德戴着耳机，面无表情地走进球场，往常他会向镜头招手，但现在他只是被镁光灯晃得心烦，用小指把玩着耳机线。

亚瑟则心情大好，还朝着跟队记者竖了个大拇指。

哨声响起之后，阿尔弗雷德接过队友的传球，开始往前狂奔，亚瑟在另一侧跑位，成功带走了几个防守队员，这一连串快攻让慢热的KAREN FC有些猝不及防，很快啊，阿尔弗雷德一脚漂亮的射门就为ARISE FC首开记录。

阿尔弗雷德站在角旗杆旁，向观众分享自己的喜悦，很快，队友也跟了上来，首当其冲的竟然是后卫伊万，激动之下他们抱在了一起，伊万稍一用力，阿尔弗雷德就顺势大字躺在了草坪上，伊万单膝跪下，膝盖顶在了阿尔弗雷德两腿之间，阿尔弗雷德往后看到了镜头往这里转移的四台摄像机，加上本来就在这个机位的四台摄像机，接着他迅速调整了一种傻笑的表情看着伊万，而伊万也注意到了八台摄像机的位置，他轻轻地搂了一下阿尔弗雷德的腰准备离开，没想此时，亚瑟柯克兰一路狂奔而来，似是也想蹭个镜头。

这犹如叠罗汉的场面维持了不到一两分钟，阿尔弗雷德便暗示几人起来：“你们太重了。”他小声抗议。

亚瑟识趣地离开了，伊万则是把阿尔弗雷德一起拉起来，他们迅速回到原来的站位。接下来的比赛乏善可陈，但Arise FC守住了这场来之不易的胜利，其中伊万贡献了两次非常精彩的封堵。

这场胜利让酋长球场变成了欢乐的海洋，就连安东尼奥也兴奋的和球员一起庆祝，场面就好像他们赢下了欧冠决赛一样。

“阿尔弗雷德，”在离开球场之前，亚瑟叫住了阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德却什么也不愿说，他指了指摄像机，亚瑟立即也打住了话题，他们快走进更衣室时，亚瑟才开口，“我得向你道歉。”

“我不该背后议论，”亚瑟在组织语言，“当然球场上确实会一时着急。但是......你当时才从场下复出。”

“老兄，我懂。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍亚瑟的背。

“还有，”亚瑟眼神有些躲闪，但他还是说完了这些，“很感谢你当时率先支持我，当然后面的事情有些不尽如人意。”

马修刚下飞机，就接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话，催促他赶紧赶到聚餐地点，他心不在焉的应付，一边还在和女友发短信，直到一小时他才赶到那家烤肉餐厅，服务员已经开始烤羊排，但是马修观察了众人并没有吃多少肉。

“好久不见。”马修找了空椅子坐下，发现其他人并没有太注意到他，“你们还好吗？我最近还不错。”

“啊你来了。”阿尔弗雷德叫来了另一个服务员，“帮我们照张合影吧！”

马修才坐定，就发现自己坐到了伊万和阿尔的中间，被两个壮汉夹着的感觉并不是很舒服，但是马修还是摆出了公式的微笑。

一会儿阿尔弗雷德就很快把这张合影发到了ins，伊万和亚瑟点了红心，算是在公众面前昭示他们已经和好如初。

他们很快把桌上的肉一扫而空，接下来伊万和阿尔向大家告别，原来是帮赞助商阿迪达斯卖鞋，拍海报。

“好的，你们靠近些，笑得自然一点。”

要是太自然了，你们又要吓一跳了。阿尔弗雷德腹诽，伊万很自然的搂住了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，手里提着新款的足球鞋，上面还有他自己的签名。

摄影师按下了快门。

拍摄结束之后，阿尔弗雷德坐在旁边的方凳上换鞋，伊万早就换上了皮鞋，也不顾及旁边有人，直接伸了左腿勾住阿尔弗雷德的右腿。

阿尔弗雷德还在系鞋带，过一会儿他缓缓抬起头来，和伊万大眼瞪小眼瞪了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德不客气地把另一条腿也搁了上来。

他们很自然地越贴越近，阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇碰到了伊万的，在旁边的人目光转移到他们身上之前，恋恋不舍地分开。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于整活了心心念念的足球au露米 露年上 还有很多cp 很甜（x）
> 
> by昔年


End file.
